Random Hoennshipping OneStots
by Random H3RO
Summary: Chronicles of random Hoennshipping BrendanxMay one-shots. Some are AU, Some are not. Some are OOC, so on, and so forth. Rated "M" Due to violence in Chapter 5. Just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Some Notes:**

**_Alright, so it begins here. Basically these will all be old writings I have done in the past for the former SPPf Hoennshipping thread. There are several reasons why I have chosen to do this._**

**_First, to sort of "introduce" many of you to who I am, by showing off some old work if you weren't part of the older Hoennshipping fanbase._**

**_Second, I would like some critique on these stories aside from people on forums. As I have said, these are all old stories I have written, yet, they have spread out over time, so some may be more well written than others. I hope.  
_**

**_The last reason is of rather little importance right now._**

**_So, without further adieu, I give you my Chronicles of Random Hoennshipping One-Shots.  
_**

"Brendan is in town? You mean that one kid that won the Hoenn, Kanto and Jhoto League championships?" Asked some random trainer in a local Pokemon center.

May Maple, thirteen years old and Pokemon coordinator for one year overheard this and was listening to each word these two people were talking about instantly. Could they be talking about the same Brendan that she knew? The super smart, super cute, was voted most likely to succeed back at school and son of Professor Birch? After all, it has been several years since she had last saw him. Those long years, yes, she can remember the day he left for his Pokemon journey, he was ten and she was only nine, not that it mattered, did it? She liked him, but she didn't have a crush on him, did she? After all, she did kind of tease him about his white hair and pick on him, but only because he couldn't do anything back because she was a girl , and also they were good friends and he was easy to make fun of. But did it mean that she liked him in THAT way? She was letting this all get to her head, this couldn't be the same Brendan that they were talking about.

"What was his name again?" Asked the first random trainer

"It was Brendan, Brendan Birch" Said the Second random trainer. "Man can you believe it? That kid is only fourteen and look at what he's done. that kid must pack some seriously powerful Pokemon! It makes me want to go find him and challenge him"

Well that settles it, it really was Brendan, but why was he back here in Kanto if he had already conquered the League here? _'well of course!'_ May thought to herself _'Of course, he's here for the Battle Frontier.'_

"I hear he is just sitting in the park doing nothing, can you believe it? It's like he is just BEGGING someone to go up to him and challenge him." said the second random trainer. That was it, after hearing that, May ran out the Pokemon center and made a dash towards the park, just to see him again. She had to see him, she wanted to see him. She felt that her day wouldn't be complete unless she did see him, maybe she did like him in that way after all.

Finally, at long last, there he was sitting on a bench near a pond, he looked a lot different than the last time she saw him. Well, it was just his outfit that was different, he wore a black button up collared shirt with red markings on it, he wore some kind of shorts that were gray in the inner part of them but the outer sides were black, and under the shorts were black pants, and he wore red shoes and red fingerless gloves, and finally, his bandanna. It was a light green one that kept his snowy white hair out from his ruby red eyes, and he was just sitting there, reading a book, wearing his glasses for reading. _'He always did look cute when he wore his glasses.' _ May thought, and with that, she ended up right beside him and tapped his shoulder.

"Hm? oh......, hey! oh, holy..! May, it's you!" Said Brendan as his face lit up with a bright smile "Wow, it's so good to see you after all this time. My, my . Just look at how you've grown!"

"Look at YOU! You look great!" said May, now she couldn't take her eyes off of him. Now that she was closer. He did seem a lot different, he was taller, and she had noticed that his arms were slightly wider than she last had seen him, "Have you been working out?"

"Not really, it's just that all of this traveling and hiking can do this to you, I guess." Brendan replied with a small chuckle. Now Brendan couldn't take his eyes off of May, and she noticed it too.

"What is it Brendan?" she asked, maybe he would tell her that she looked really good, after all, she did notice sometimes that other boys would not stop staring at her, so maybe her "charm" was working on Brendan as well. "Do you think I look different? Because I've been working out as much as I can, but I haven't really been doing too much, seeing as how I'm always on the move."

As soon as May said that, Brendan's eyes snapped back to her face and not her body, "Well, yeah, you Do look different, you say you try to work out?"

May noticed that and started to play with him, "Yes, a girl has got to keep her figure, after all, intimidation is half the battle, isn't it?"

After hearing that, Brendan got the hint and played with her back. "Well....., yea, but, are you sure you are trying to keep your figure? I mean, you look.......a little fatter than before." Brendan told her with a small laugh, and then everything went blank.

_sometime later_.

"Ugh, my head hurts." Brendan moaned lying somewhere he didn't even know "ooooh, man, what happened?"

Brendan managed to get up and found that he was lying in a bush just outside of town. This puzzled Brendan, it was daytime when he last remembered, and he didn't have a large lump on the side of his head. Now it was sunset and he just woke up in a bush with a splitting headache. "What the hell happened? All I remember is seeing May and talking to her for a little bit and then i told her tha-oh." He managed to figure out what had happened.

Brendan started to walk back to town, still a little woozy from that hit to the head, he began to loose balance and almost fell over. He then laughed to himself as he thought _She hasn't changed one bit, well, except that she now packs a mean punch, but that's OK, because you only hurt the one you love.'_

* * *

_**And so it begins, please feel free to drop a review on whether or not this pleased you. Like I said, there will be more from different situations and who knows, I might even write a new one-shot for you guys. **  
_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello one, and hello all again and welcome back to another chronicle of random Hoennshipping oneshots!**_

_**I'm sure by now you have noticed that I will update this weekly. Which will continue for as long as I find my old work. As I really can't remember how many of these I actually wrote.**_

_**Which is good for you guys, right? We're seriously lacking of the Hoennshipping on here and I truly feel as we are a dying breed.**_

_**Anyways, onward with more Hoennshipping-ness  
**_

* * *

"Wow, I can't believe you landed a hotel suite like this!" Said a 13 year-old May as she stared in awe of the beauty of the room. It was rich, full of class and elegant. From the living room, which had two red velvet couches, and a plasma screen TV, with a marble coffee table, the bedroom, featured two king size beds with red sheets and blankets, also with a plasma screen TV. Right next to the bathroom was the balcony, which had a beautiful view of the entire City and beyond. The bathroom was all in marble, which included a jacuzzi size bathtub and shower stall, two sinks, and even a separate stall for the toilet. This was all too glamorous for her, she began to grow suspicious "And how did you manage to get us room of this high class?" She asked her partner who was leaning near a wall with a wide grin on his face.

"You forget who I am, Brendan Birch, Hoenn League Champion, Jhoto League Champion, Kanto League Champion and soon to be the National Champion. For you see, that's why we are here in this City, the Pokemon League National Championship Tournament is in one week, and if I win this, then by definition, my Pokemon trainer skills are on par with the Elite 4. I'm one of the top 16 that will be competing for the title, which pretty much means, the League is accommodating all this." Brendan said as he walked into the bedroom and jumped on one of the king size beds, claiming it as his. "And you're my guest of honor."

"Oh really?" Answered May "What about your parents and everyone else?"

"They'll be here in a few days to see my performance, not only my parents, but yours as well, obviously they all can't stay with me, nor can I pull strings to get them their own rooms, but they can find their own rooms." Brendan replied simply.

"Why me?" Asked May.

"Why you what?" Asked back Brendan.

"Why have me stay with you?" Answered May.

"Because you're my best friend and can help motivate me for my matches." Said Brendan.

"Oh, well, thank you then." Said May. "Well, I'm going to get in the shower, cause this really nice suite makes me feel kind of dirty, and need to get clean." May finished as she walked towards the bathroom, she unhooked her fanny pack and threw it on the bed, as she did, one of the pouches flung open spilling most of it's contents onto the bed, one that caught Brendan's attention was a small book that fell on the ground and flopped open to a random page with writing on it. Before Brendan could get up and take a look at what the book was, May poked her head out the bathroom door "And don't you dare try to peek at me"

Brendan just laughed "Please, don't flatter yourself, I've got better things to do than watch you bathe, and besides, there's this thing called called locking the door! It works wonders when you do it." He shot back with a wink.

May gave a small chuckle "Alright then, Mr. Future National Champ! Maybe later we can go sightseeing around the city."

"I suppose, but I got training to do afterwords." Brendan said, but May didn't hear that. Now that she was back in the bathroom, he brought his attention back to the little book that was on the floor, he picked it up and the first words that he noticed was _'Dear Diary'_ and he immediately shut the book and tossed it on the other bed where May's stuff was.

Now Brendan has seen it, May's diary, it was right there in his reach, all her feelings, and private thoughts, right there, it was tempting him to no end, even more than peeking at May in the shower. (not that he was going to do it anyways, he's got more class than that) He picked up the diary and opened it up to the first page and it read:

_Dear Diary_

_My mom gave me this diary as a going away present for my Pokemon journey and told me if I ever get frustrated at life, that I should write down my feelings, but truth be told, I'm not at all interested in Pokemon, I'm doing this so that I can travel the world, after all, that is one of my dreams, is to travel the world, well that's it for now, starting tomorrow, I start my journey_

_May_

That was the first entry. Brendan then started to skip a bunch of pages to see just how much she wrote, boy did she write a lot. he was tempted even more to read the rest. "No" he told himself "No, it's not right, she is my best friend, I can't do this to her, it's already bad enough that I read her first entry, I won't go any further!"

_"Why not?"_ Came a sly voice right next to Brendan. Surprised by the new voice, Brendan looked toward the source of the voice, and right on his right shoulder, stood a smaller version of himself, but this little version of himself wore all red, had black wings, with horns coming out of his headband, and he was holding a pitchfork.

"Who the hell are you?" Asked a skeptic Brendan

_"Who do you think I am? I'm the 'id' of your conscience, and I'm telling you that you should look in there, there may be something in there about you, something good too."_ Replied the id in the same sly voice.

"Uhhh, umm," Said Brendan, his hands were shaking. Still unsure of himself. Then another voice came from the left side of his shoulder, this voice sounded a little more pleading

_"Don't do it Brendan. just like you said, it's not right, she is your best friend, you would never do anything that would hurt your best friend would you?"_ said the voice, A Brendan looked on his left shoulder, he saw yet another small version of himself, except that this one was wearing all white clothes, was holding a harp, and had angel wings with a halo floating above his head.

"And you are?" Asked Brendan, thinking that he has finally gone insane.

_"I am the 'superego' of your conscience. I am the voice of reason"_ Replied the superego.

_"Are you going to listen to someone who plays a HARP? C'mon look inside! After all she is your best friend, so there's stuff in there that you should already know"_ said the id, trying to convince Brendan to look in deeper

_Don't listen to him, Brendan, he is a bad influence, listen to reason, looking in her diary is like peeking into her soul, and that's just as bad as peeking at her taking a shower."_ Said the superego. Brendan nodded his head in agreement.

_What!? May is in the shower!? I gotta see this!"_ Said the id as he flew through the wall into the bathroom.

_"So immature"_ said the superego. Brendan was at a loss of words about the id's decision, then a couple of seconds later the id returned

_"WOAH man is she something!"_ Said the id with a big smile on his face, this, of course, didn't sit too well with Brendan as he grabbed the id and started to squeeze him.

"You little son of a bitch!" Brendan began to yell, and as on cue, May walked out of the bathroom, and saw Brendan shaking his fists at nothing.

"Um, Brendan, are you alright?" Asked May

"Huh?" Brendan looked up at May with a dumbfounded look on his face, seeing that she was done with her shower, and then looked at his hands to see that the id had disappeared, as well as the superego "Oh, uhhh, nothing is wrong, I'm just a little stressed about this whole national tournament thing and need to let off some steam" Brendan was able to say. Then Brendan noticed that May had noticed her diary next to Brendan's side and she had gasped, and then Brendan tried to explain "I only read the first entry and nothing else, I swear!"

May quickly grabbed the book and flipped through the pages closely examining them as if she was looking for something, then she let out a sigh of relief "I believe you."

"Really?" Asked Brendan, a little shocked of her quick answer "Why?"

May gave Brendan a warm smile and said "Because I just.....do.."

Brendan gave a sigh of relief himself that May had believed him "Thank you, I would never look at something like that." and with that, Brendan started to walk outside to the balcony and then he heard the voice of the id.

_"Pansy"_

"Go to hell." Brendan replied, but May heard him

"What did you say?" She asked.

"Huh? oh, nothing! Still stressed out, that's all." Brendan managed to pull out of his head.

"oh, ok" Said May, as she went back to getting ready to go out into the town.

_'On second thought'_ She thought to herself as she placed her diary back into her bag _'Maybe Brendan should stay, he SERIOUSLY needs some rest.'_

* * *

**_A little longer than the last(I think) and actually one of my personal favorites._**

**_Well, until next week. I hope you enjoyed this one._**

**_Later.  
_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**And here we are again folks!**_

_**Apologies for the late update as I am sure some of you are itching to see a new upload, especially since I stated that this would be a weekly update. Life threw a curve ball at me and I have been feeling it for the past two days. But I won't bore you with the details, nor would I think you'd care.  
**_

_**So, once again, without further adieu. Yet another chronicle in the random Hoennshipping oneshot collection.**_

* * *

It was the best time of day, and the best time of the week. It was a Friday, and it was after school. Which means, time for the weekend. Two whole days of no homework, sleeping in and just flat out having fun. After all, that's what kids do. One girl was seen skipping on her merry way home from school after doing her after school studies. The girl wore a white skirt that went down to her knees, and wearing a really big burgundy sweater with a white scarf around her neck, humming as she skipped along the road, this happy-go-lucky, carefree seeming girl was known as May. After skipping for a while she came across a park that was really close to her house, she noticed how the sun was lazily setting over the hill beyond the park. May just watched in awe, despite living here all her life, she had never seen anything this beautiful. May decided to sit near a big tree and just admire the scene for some time.

Not too far from where May was sitting, there were a group of young boys playing a game of baseball. An after school game between classmates. One boy began walking up to the home plate(which was a backpack) getting ready to bat, all the boys on the opposing team saw this boy and knew that this was bad, for this boy was a good hitter and could hit far. Really far. "Oh crap guys! Get back! Brendan is batting!" Yelled the kid on the pitchers mound(Also a backpack).

Brendan wore navy blue pants along with a bright red short-sleeve shirt with a black long sleeve under shirt and he sported a black cap that covered his white hair. He began to take some practice swings as he slowly got into his batting stance. Several kids on his team sitting on the side started yelling out to him "Come on Brendan, you can do it!"

"Yeah! Hit it out of this world!" One of the other kids yelled. "...and don't pop out! Otherwise we lose, and if we lose, we have to give them our lunch money!!" Yelled the next boy. There was silence as the pitcher carefully watched the catchers hand signs as to what pitch to throw, then finally, the pitch.

*CLINK*

The sound of a ball getting hit by a metal bat was heard all by all of the boys playing as the ball flew up high in the air and deep into the outfield "No, dammit!" was all the pitcher could say as he threw his glove on the ground, all the other kids were cheering for Brendan, as he ran around the makeshift baseball field that was made by the kids. As the other kids in the outfield ran for the ball, they noticed that it was heading towards a big tree and they noticed May sitting near it, seemingly picking several flowers.

"Hey, lookout!" was all they could say to her as they rushed towards her.

May looked up to see the boys running toward her yelling something and pointing frantically into the air, but she couldn't make out what they were saying. "I wonder what they are talking abou-" she couldn't finish as she looked up in the air and saw a ball flying toward her and then....

*CLUNK*

The ball had hit her right on her forehead, knocking her out instantly. Before reaching the home plate backpack, Brendan saw this as well as the other boys and quickly ran over there to see what had happened to the girl. They all gathered around her, looking at her as if she was a dead body, especially Brendan, after all, it was his fault.

"Is she dead?" One of the boys asked worryingly.

"No she's not dead, she's still breathing, stupid." Answered back one of the boys.

"What do we do then?" Asked one of the boys worryingly "should we try to wake her up?"

"Yeah, lets do that." Agreed one of the boys. So they tried to shake her into waking up, but no dice "It's not working."

"I know! I remember on T.V they did this thing called CPR, to wake up people." said one boy. "It's where you blow air into the other persons mouth until they wake up, and if it's on T.V, it HAS to work!"

All the boys looked at each other, what other choice did they have? They were scared of going to an adult for fear that they would tell their parents and then they'd all get in trouble "But I don't want cooties!" yelled one random boy in the group.

"You won't get cooties because Brendan is going to do it." said one boy while turning to him.

"ME!?" said Brendan aloud while also looking scared "Why me?"

"Because you were the one who hit her with the ball, so you gotta do it." Replied the other boy.

"Hold on there." Brendan began. "It's not my fault she didn't notice the ball in time for her to get out of the way, and it's DEFINITELY not my fault that none of you guys could were quick enough to catch the ball or warn her of the ball!" Brendan pleaded his case.

"Alright then." Stated one of the boys "All in favor of Brendan doing the CPR on the girl, raise your hands." After which, all boys but Brendan raised their hands.

"Majority rules, Brendan" Stated another boy proudly.

"..........I guess.........." said Brendan, a little mad. But he had no choice, he got down on his knees and got closer to her face, then he noticed something, she was cute. Maybe this wasn't going to be all that bad after all. Their faces were only inches apart, Brendan's face began to blush as his face got closer and closer to May's, Brendan's heart started to beat faster, _'would this be considered as a kiss?' _ He thought, and then the predictable had happened. May had opened her eyes.

"AHHHHHHH!!!" May screamed.

"AHHHHHHHH!!!" Brendan yelled as he fell backward and May trying to crawl away but she was surrounded by the boys so she had nowhere to go.

"wha..., Whats going on!?" May asked in a panic. "why are you all here and why does my head hurt, and why did you try to kiss me!?" May demanded almost teary eyed.

Brendan sat up and started to explain, "Calm down, I wasn't trying to kiss you. I was trying to save you. I was trying to do CPR because a ball hit you on the head and you wouldn't wake up." He finished hoping that she would believe him.

"Why did you hit me with a ball?" Asked May feeling her forehead to find a rather large lump.

"It was an accident, the ball flew up in the air and you were just in the wrong place at the wrong time." Said one of the boys.

"Oh..., ow, my head, it hurts." said May, tears started to come down her face. Then Brendan had an idea, he ran back to his backpack, and pulled out his lunch box, and opened it and pulled out a small ice package that was used to keep his lunch cool and came back.

"Here, my dad says that it you put something cold on a bump, it's supposed to go down, or make it feel better. It's definitely one of the two." He said as he applied the pack to her forehead.

".....Thank you" Said May, noticing the boy who had just helped her, she thought he was cute, real cute, and nice and caring seeing that he was helping her feel better, she then put her hand on Brendan's to apply pressure to the pack. They locked eyes for the first time and sparks started to fly, for they both blushed at the mere sight of each other "Um.., I never did get your name."

"Oh, my name is Brendan." Brendan replied with a smile"Here, I'll walk you home" He offered his hand to May's so that she could get up, she accepted it while still blushing and not trying to look into his eyes.

As they started to walk off, one of the boys ran up to Brendan "Hey Brendan."

"What?" Brendan asked as he saw the boy.

"You never touched home." Replied the boy simply.

"...So?" Was all Brendan could say as he could not figure out why he would bring it up, and then the boy proceeded to tap him on shoulder with his glove that held a baseball.

"It means you're out."

* * *

**_And another one in the books, and another favorite of mine as I added a tad bit of baseball humor(If you can call it that, But I found it funny)_**

**_Again, reviews and Critique are highly appreciated as they can be the make or brake as to whether or not I will write a completely new one or not.  
_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**If it's Tuesday, or close to Tuesday. Then, it must mean!**_

_**Hello yet again and welcome to another chronicle of Random Hoennshipping Oneshots.**_

**_I bring you one that I had completely forgot about and had to dig deep in my archives to recover._**

**_Some notes on this one, Very cheesy and..., fluffy? I dunno, just seems very generic now that I look at it._**

**_Fun Fact, This could be considered my first Song-fic. Song in question is "Enjoy The Silence" by Depeche Mode._**

**_Speaking of which._**

**_I do not own the rights to Pokemon and I never will. The same goes for Depeche Mode and any of their songs._**

**_So, without further adieu, I present to you, Story number four!  
_**

* * *

Four years, that's how long it's been since the last time May had seen him. Four Whole years, since he had left for his journey to become a Pokemon master. Four years since the last time she had seen his smile, four years since the last time she heard his voice. She remembers the last time she was with him as if it had happened yesterday.

**(Insert flashback ripple affect here)**

"I knew I'd find you here" Said May as she walked towards a tree, looking up at a large branch which held a certain white-haired trainer. "Shouldn't you get ready for your journey tomorrow?"

"Already done" Said the white-haired boy simply "I just came to this tree because, well, as you know, this is the spot where I come to which I need time to think about stuff, or if I just want to be alone"

"Oh, I see" Said May looking a little disappointed. Did she bother him? "Am I interrupting anything?"

"Oh, no, of course not. May, you are the only one of the few acceptations, which is why I showed you this place. I always have time for my best friend. " Said the white-haired boy with a smile. "So, whats up? You're obviously here for a reason. Whats on your mind?" He asked with the smile still on his face.

"Oh, yea, that..., um, well, it's really not that important." May lied. She knew that she was there to tell him that she had a small crush on him. Just so that she could get it off her chest before he left. But she couldn't. "I just wanted to tell you to be careful on your journey and not to do the reckless things that you usually do, and, not to forget about me."

"C'mon May! You think that I, Brendan Birch, future Pokemon master, can forget someone as important as you?" Said Brendan as he stood up on the branch, then he dropped down to the ground next to May. May hadn't answered Brendan's question so he continued on "No matter what happens to me, weather I become famous or not, I won't forget you, of all people, May, you are my closest, longest, and best friend. And I want to give you something that shows you how much you mean to me." Brendan then reached into his shirt that he was wearing, and took off a necklace with a small ruby pendant, then he placed it in May's hands.

"Brendan, I can't accept this!" May was shocked that he was giving her the necklace his mom had given him when he was three years old. When his mom was still alive.

"Take it." Brendan insisted. "This way, when we do meet again, if for some god forsaken reason that I don't remember you, that necklace is proof of who you are and what you mean to me." May was speechless, she had nothing left to say. "Well, I better get home, I have a big day tomorrow. May, take care, and I'll see you again, I promise!" Brendan finished and gave May a hug, then started to walk off towards his house. May, however, was still frozen from what Brendan had given her.

**(Insert flashback ripple affect here)**

One year after that, May had started her own journey. She had traveled with her younger brother and several other trainers, along the way in her journey, she had found her calling, Pokemon coordinating. As the years went by, her coordinating skills had improved, she was doing quite well for herself. But, something still hurt inside, like something important was missing, and it only got worse as time progressed.

It was her crush on Brendan. Once he left, May then realized how much she had liked him, how much she had missed him and everything about him. The more that she wanted to drop the crush she had on him, the more it grew. It also pained her more so when she would be at a Pokemon center and listen to other trainers conversations and hear things such as,

"Hey, did you hear? That Brendan kid won the Hoenn League!"

"Are you serious? Man, he must be one strong trainer. Especially if he had won in his rookie year as a trainer!"

or

"Woah, did you hear? That Brendan kid who won the Hoenn League just won the Jhoto League!"

"What? No way! Man that kid has some talent, I see him going places in the future."

These conversations sometimes hurt May. They hurt her because he was accomplishing so much, and yet, she was not there for him. She was not there to congratulate him, she didn't even see any of his accomplishments on T.V. There were sometimes in which she had found out that he was in town, but to her dismay, by the time she had gotten there, he had already left.

Now, May had decided to take a break and stay home for a few weeks before she would head onto the next region. After all the traveling she had done, it did feel nice to be home for a while. One evening, she had decided to go visit Brendan's spot, to do some thinking herself. As the tree came into sight, May had noticed that somebody was resting under the tree on the roots. May could not make out who it is from where she was, but, as she had gotten closer, she noticed a green bandanna, she had noticed white hair, a black with red designs T-shirt, and a pair of black pants under a pair of black shorts. It couldn't have been, after all these years. HE was right there, resting under "his" tree, listening to a MP3 player, eyes closed. But, it was him, no doubt about it, it was.

"Brendan!" May said loudly so that Brendan could hear over his music.

Brendan did hear, he opened his eyes to see a very happy May standing over him. Wide eyed, Brendan shot up to his feet quicker than you can say 'peanuts' "May, wow, it's you!" Said Brendan as he gave her a hug.

"Hey Brendan" Replied May "How long have you been in town?"

"For about four hours" Said Brendan "Wow, it's been too long, how have you been? How was your trip?" Brendan asked enthusiastically. "When I had initially returned to challenge your dad, he had said you had already left for your journey."

"My trip so far has been really great. I decided to become a Pokemon coordinator, and I traveled all around Hoenn and Kanto. I've entered two grand festivals, But I lost in both of them." Said May a little embarrassed saying that to him. "What about you Brendan? Let me hear your story " May asked.

Brendan had remained silent for sometime, then he spoke. "My journey, huh? It started out great. I had decided to go for the Hoenn League. I won my first two badges with ease, but then, reality decided to slap me upside the head with some cold hard truth." Brendan's tone got darker "It caused me to look back at my life and question everything I had done and to do some serious soul searching, however." His tone became normal again " Which I find funny. I was only ten yet, I had those thoughts. But because of that, I was able to learn things about myself that, otherwise, I would have never known. Then I came back stronger than ever and captured not only the Hoenn League championship and the Kanto League championship, but the Jhoto League championship as well." Brendan finished with pride and a large smile on his face.

"Wow, you must have seen a lot." Replied May

"Yea..." Said Brendan, "There was one thing that I realized I was missing on my journey that hit me hard too, though. It was something that, until that time, didn't know that I wanted and needed, and it wasn't until my realization that I knew that I had it, but was too ignorant to know that I did. And it pained me every day for all these years to know that I had let it slipped through my fingers." Brendan finished.

May saw the concerned look in his face, and got closer to him and asked "And what was that?"

Brendan took a deep breath and looked may in the eyes "You."

May was completely caught off guard form that comment she gasped and took a step back "Wh..., What do you mean by that?"

Brendan took one step closer to May. "It means that ever since we were smaller, I've had a crush on you, but, that's all I ever thought of it, a simple crush. But it grew, and it kept on growing. Then I left for my journey. It seemed to have died down a little bit, but then, on my little soul searching phase, I found that I had more feelings for you that I never knew that I had. I found that I liked everything about you, your laugh, your smile, your eyes. When I realized this I knew that it was too late. I had to deal with that for all these years. Now that you are here, I feel that I have to tell you that I......, really like you. More so than just a friend." Brendan had finished. A shade of red on his face while chuckling at his own confession. "Heh, heh. Sorry about that, I kinda rambled on there."

May could not believe what she was hearing. his feelings, they were EXACTLY what she had felt for him. "Brendan....I, I, you." May wanted to bust out into tears. "I, I, I..., Brendan..." She couldn't say anything, she just threw herself on him and held him tightly in a hug "I love you too." She finally managed to tell him in a soft tone.

Brendan returned his affection as he wrapped his arms around May and held her tightly. Then he lightly kissed May on the cheek. May then returned the kiss but not on the cheek, but on the lips, much to Brendan's shock and surprise, and as she was doing this, she could hear the song that was coming out of Brendan's MP3 player, the lyrics that were coming out caught May's attention.

_All I ever wanted_

_All I ever needed_

_Is here, in my arms_

At this point, those lyrics couldn't be more true.

* * *

_**And another one in the books. Hope you all enjoyed this one and hope to see you next week!**_

_**don't forget to drop a review. As they are much appreciated.  
**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hello yet again!!**_

_**Well, I guess it's better to be a day(or two) late than to not update at all! But I swear there was a good reason for this. As I was reading over this Oneshot I thought it was too..., simple. To say the least. So I did a major revision and it ended up taking longer than I expected as I added almost a page of extra content from the original work.**_

_**This is an AU Oneshot and Now I can say that this chapter alone may send it up to "M" due to excessive violence.(Le gasp! :O )  
**_

_**At least it's a breath of fresh air from all the cheesy lovey-dovey Oneshots I've been posting lately**_

_**So, for the fifth time, Without further adieu I bring you another Chronicle of Random Hoennshipping Oneshots!**_

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**_

Tonight was a special night. A special banquet where many of the worlds industry and technology leaders will gather and hold meetings in their respective trades as well as showcase some of their newest products in development. Representatives from Silph to Devon and many other large corporations worldwide were here in attendance. After all the formalities were out of the way. The annual dinner party was held.

Yes, now it was a time for celebration to commemorate the end of another successful meeting. But for one young man, this was just another job. A mission to be exact but not any type of job you would expect. Brendan Birch walked up to the building and entered the banquet hall. The hall was filled with people. Everyone had dressed for the occasion in fancy dresses and tuxedos. Brendan, as well, wore a black and white tuxedo, to blend in with the crowd, his snow white hair which was slicked back was the only thing that made him kind of stand out due to the fact that not many young men had white hair. Brendan scouted the area for any signs of his partner, but saw nothing. So he went outside to the rendezvous point that was predetermined.

Brendan walked out of the hall and stood on the balcony and looked out at the night sky. Brendan was an assassin. Hired by an anonymous client along with his partner to eliminate a certain businessman. As with the life of an assassin. Brendan has been doing this since he was only fifteen years old after he had ran away from home and was picked up by a strange group of people where he was taught various skills from gun control, to silent movement, to several forms of hand to hand combat. Now twenty-eight, he had grown tired of this lifestyle of secrets, lies and death and felt that it was time to put an end to it all and finally quit and perhaps even settling down. Brendan then was lost in the stars in the night sky with the thought of being with "her".

Brendan's stargaze was short lived as his "sixth sense" kicked in and had detected a presence that was rushing toward him on his left. As soon as Brendan looked to his left, he saw a foot coming towards his face. Being the trained martial artist that he is, he was able to catch the foot and twist it away from him and sent his right foot into the gut of the mystery person, but he felt his foot halt suddenly before meeting it's target, meaning that his attack was also countered. Brendan then sent out a small blade hiding in the right sleeve of his tuxedo and into his hand, but before he could lodge it into his assailant, he was able to see the face of the person and stopped.

"Heh heh, good, just keeping you on your toes." It was Brendan's partner. He wore an all black tuxedo with black gloves. He had very short black hair and a small goatee on his chin and his eyes were hidden behind black shades.

"You're late, whats the problem?" Brendan asked.

"No problem, however; I did receive an update from our client. It seems that there is a change of plans." he replied as he took out a small envelope "It seems that someone else has put a hit on our original target. Upon further research, we have learned that the assassin with the task just so happens to be a longtime target and enemy of our client and even our own organization. Therefore, it has been decided to change primary target from the Sinnoh Diplomat, to this assassin. Here is a photo of the target. Now, from what I've gathered, this is one of their two best assassins, which means, if one is here, then the other is sure to be by their side. If that is indeed the case, then both must be taken out. So be sure that you're on top of your game, our client and bosses want these two DEAD." said his partner as he handed a small envelope to Brendan. "They're so serious about this, that our payout has been doubled."

"Understood." Was all Brendan said as he gave a small nod. He then opened the envelope to see just who are his targets. the first one he pulled out was a picture of a young man no older than him. He had green hair and green eyes.

"I'll be going back into the hall to look for the target, you go into position. Watch your back." Said his partner as he walked back into the banquet hall. Brendan headed toward the second floor and through a narrow opening behind a curtain and found his sniper rifle which was placed there earlier by his partner. He then got down and looked through the scope, he quickly found his partner walking toward a dinner table, and then he quickly turned toward Brendan's direction, and he motioned his face for Brendan to look right. There he was, the target, green hair and green eyes. He was wearing the same black outfit as Brendan. Then Brendan got a look at his targets partner and froze.

"You've got to be kidding me." Brendan said to himself in disbelief. There, standing arm-in-arm with the target, was his finance, May. She was dressed in a dark blue strapless dress with long dark blue gloves and her brown hair was tied in a bun. "This can't be. I can't..., No!" Brendan then pulled back out the envelope and pulled the second picture out that he didn't see, and sure enough. It was May's picture.

Down on the floor, Brendan's partner was making his way towards the target. The target was making his way toward their own target without haste. Meanwhile, Brendan had no idea what to do. He had killed many people in his career as an assassin without second thought. He was even planning on stopping as soon as he got married. He had hoped that May would have been the one that would save him from this lifestyle. Never in a million years would he have guessed that she, too, was an assassin. Even so, he couldn't kill her. But, did she know that he was here? And if she did, would she feel the same for him?

While Brendan was lost in thought, May and her partner made their move. She got up close enough to the man and with one hand behind his back, a large spike shot out from her glove and into the mans back and right through his heart. The man gave out a large yelp and scream and collapsed onto the floor. The whole banquet hall went into a frenzy. Brendan's partner then began yelling in Brendan's direction which caused Brendan to snap out of his trance and get back onto his rifle. As soon as he looked through his scope and at the target. The target suddenly threw a spiked needle towards Brendan. Brendan instinctively pulled the trigger of his rifle, but, because of his target's pinpoint accuracy, the spiked needle was lodged into the barrel of the rifle. Thus the bullet had nowhere to go and combusted in the gun and exploded in his hands. Brendan dropped the rifle down to the floor and fell backwards down the stairs. "Sh*t!" Brendan cursed as he fell all the way to the bottom and clashed his head on the marble floor hard, seemingly knocking him out.

Now everyone in the banquet hall is in a panic and trying to escape in any way they can. The room emptied pretty quick. As Brendan partner closed in on May and her partner, May quickly pulled out a silenced pistol from in her dress and pointed it towards him. Brendan's partner then put his arms up in the air ready to surrender. "You got me." he said rather unenthusiastically.

May's partner then turned to her target while also pulling out a silenced pistol and pointed it towards him as well. "Well, we had a feeling that you'd be here. Your partner seems to already be out of the equation, and with your death. Our mission will be a complete success."

Brendan's partner then put on a obvious fake surprised expression on his face as he looked up at Brendan's spot and noticed that he was not there. Then he had a disappointed look on his face. "Shame, guess I'll have all the fun to myself."

"You are in no position to be making such threats!" May said rather sharply.

Now with an almost bored expression on his face. Brendan's partner replied. "Just because you and your partner have guns pointed at me doesn't necessarily mean-!" Before he could finish his sentence he very quickly pulled his arms down, and along with the downward motion two throwing knives appeared from both sleeves and with the very same quickness, he quickly grabbed both knives and, while still in this very same downward motion mind you, threw them both at May and her partner and both connected on the barrels of their guns. Rendering them both useless. .

"Ha ha! Well, that's to be expected from the famous 'Z' Balder." The green haired assassin said calmly walking towards Z. "But guns were never really my strong point." He added, he then jerked his sleeves and several spiked needles flung out of his sleeves, catching them between his fingers. "I must say it will be an honor to fight and kill you."

"I see, you're specialty is that. This is going to be amusing. I guess the name 'Green Needles' suits you well." Z said as he took off his jacket and revealed a vest he was wearing underneath that was completely covered in throwing knives. "Though I, too, find it an honor to fight you. It's no honor to kill you as it is expected." Z's reaction was not what he had expected. Z had pulled out a throwing knife from behind his back and flicked it at May. May, thinking that he would aim for her partner, got stabbed in the shoulder. "No!" Cried Green Needles.

"Now, that takes care of the nuisance." Z said with a small grin on his face. "If you care so much about your partner's well being. I'll have you know, I didn't attack her with just any simple throwing knife, no no. That was one of my special hallow tip throwing knives that has a special poison. Once the blade makes contact, the tip breaks and the poison seeps out and into the wound. As you can see, the effects are instant." He pointed toward May who was now losing balance and was beginning to lose breath. May tried to pull out another gun out of her dress, but with the poison now in her system, s he couldn't get a hold of anything and her vision got very blurry. She then fell over to the ground.. "If you wish to save her, you must kill me and take the antidote. But, you better hurry, she doesn't have much time left." Z then pulled off two throwing knives and got into a fighting stance

"You bastard!" Said Green Needles as he threw his spiked needles at Z, but Z managed to deflect them with ease. Z then threw both knives at Green Needles. Needles then quickly jerked his arms again and more needles came into his hands and used them to also deflect the knives. While he was deflecting the knives, Z came rushing towards Green Needles and attempted to hit him with a right roundhouse kick. Green Needles bent backwards and avoided the kick and quickly straightened up and tried to lodge the three needles on his right hand into Z's chest. Z then quickly placed his right foot down and sent his left foot into Green Needles' chest, sending him back a few steps.

"Looks like the fun stops here." Z commented as he grabbed four throwing knives from his vest. Then, one at a time, threw thm in different directions, causing the blades to ricochet off of walls and come back towards Green Needles in different directions. Green Needles noticed this and dodged the incoming knives, but in doing so, he lost his focus on Z for a second. Z took this to an advantage and flicked three more throwing knives, all three of them hit Green Needles. One in particular, hit the jugular. Green Needles fell over and began chocking.

"That's it? That wasn't much of a fight. That was rather disappointing." Z said as he walked toward Green Needles. He pulled out one more throwing knife and began rolling it around his fingers. Green Needles was wheezing as he looked up at Z and Z looked down at him. Z then jammed the throwing knife into Green Needles' head. Z then slowly turned towards May and pulled out yet another throwing knife. "Since I'm not that evil of a person, I will end your misery right here and now."

Z lifted up his had to flick the knife then he was halted. Two holes spliced open on his chest and he dropped the knife and slowly touched his wound. he then turned around to see Brendan standing there breathing heavily with blood flowing down the side of his head, holding a silenced pistol. "You will..., not.., kill her......"

Z was shocked at this turn of events. His own partner. Since they were both teens. Shot him for a woman. One that just so happened to be the enemy. "You...!" Z was now breathing heavily and was losing focus due to the loss of blood from the wounds already as well as rage building up inside him. Z then tried to go for one of his throwing knives, but was quickly stopped by Brendan shooting him in the heart. Z then fell to his knees "bast...," Z had coughed up some blood and finally collapsed onto his stomach. Brendan then rushed towards Z and checked him for the antidote. He found it hidden under his vest and quickly rushed towards May, who was now very close to unconsciousness, to inject her with it.

"Don't die on me!" Brendan said to May. May was on the floor her eyes were almost closed and her skin was pale. Brendan then injected her with the antidote. "Come on!"

Slowly, life returned to May as she opened her eyes more to see her finance holding her in his arms. "Bre..., Brendan?" May said softly. Brendan then embraced her in his arms, shedding tears.

However, over with Z, Who was barley alive, rolled over onto his back and pulled out a small remote control with a small button on it. He then looked over to Brendan and May with a menacing stare that he could barley keep."Last..., Resort..., when all else fails..., we all die..." Were Z's last words in a whisper as he pressed the button. Several large explosions simultaneously went off all around the banquet hall, leaving it all in flames and walls and ceiling collapsing everywhere. Brendan and May just embraced themselves in each others arms as everything ended there.

* * *

_**Sad ending, no? A rarity for me. Something I did as the original idea was a topic on the forums that was "If Brendan and May were assassins, what would happen" or something to that extent and this Oneshot was my answer. **_

**_Well as usual, please do drop a review as I really do appreciate them._**

**_Until next time._**

**_later.  
_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**ha!! The things I go through to get stuff done.**_

**_Looks like I'm starting to get lazy and not updating on the date I set for myself. But as with everything I do. I always wait til the last minute to do anything. Good ol' procrastination._**

_**Also, this was another one where I didn't like where it went at the end and I completely redid the ending so that it wasn't too corny. **_

_**I think there are only three more of these I have left in my archives and this is the last one I did for the original Hoennshipping thread. I could be wrong, though. **_

_**Anyways, enough of my rambling.**_

_**Without Further adieu, I give you another random chronicle of Random Hoennshipping oneshots.**_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**_

Brendan Birch, fourteen Years old, and top student at Pokemon Trainers School, was not feeling great. Today had been a very bad day for the white haired boy. First, this morning, his alarm clock did not go off, (more like, he slept through it's loud screech long enough that the alarm actually gave up and stopped) and his big five page report about why a Feebas evolves into a Milotic was due today, which he spent most of the night typing it up because he could never refuse to go out with his father to do field research. Well, he paid for it. He woke up twenty minutes late, and the bus was about to leave for the school, which was located in Rustboro and he lived in Littleroot, which means, he had to skip his morning shower, and jumped into a fresh pair of clothes and made a mad dash towards the school bus stop. But to his dismay, the bus had left.

"Something tell me that this is a sign that this is going to be a bad day" Brendan said to himself

He ran for dear life from Littleroot to Rustboro because he didn't want to be late and ruin his perfect attendance record. Of course, no human can run fully from Littleroot to Rustboro all in one go, by the time he got to Petelburg, he had collapsed, and had given up hope to make it to school. However, as luck would have it. Norman, the Petelburg gym leader, best friend of his father, and father of his best friend, May, was on his way to the gym when he saw Brendan literally crawling on the floor. Norman helped Brendan to his feet but Brendan could not keep his footing, after Brendan caught his breath, Brendan explained to him the situation he was in, and begged Norman to borrow a flying Pokemon to get to school. After much hesitation, Norman gave him an Altaria to use to fly to school but expects him to give it back to him after school and to help him with the gym for a little bit. Brendan accepts and is finally back on course to school, but now he was really, really late.

Upon arriving at school he noticed on the big clock in front of the school building that he was over TWO hours late. Once Brendan entered the classroom, the teacher was shocked that he was this late for class, and that this was certainly not him, but still punished him like any other student, and that was he had to stand outside the class for the rest of the period.

"Why couldn't he cut me some slack? I'm always on time and a good student. This is a bad day. I'm tired and I'm standing outside class." Brendan whined

Now being the top student in the school, definitely had it's downsides, all the kids picked on him and never let him join in any games, or let him sit with them because they all think he was too good for them, having white hair, and wearing glasses for reading didn't help much either. Brendan didn't care though, he already had one good friend, his best friend, he lifelong friend, thanks to both their fathers being good friends, May. She never made fun of him, they would always hang out together, and sometimes they would not take the bus and walk home together, they were close, and when Brendan had bad days, she would cheer him up when he needed it. Which was something he needed at this point.

Finally lunch time had come, of course, other students didn't want him to sit with them, and of course, he didn't care, he sat at the table that only had one occupant, and that one person was May. Brendan sat next to her, and he took out his lunch bag, his books, a notebook, a pencil and his glasses and began writing something "Hey May" Brendan said unenthusiastically.

"Oh! Hey Brendan." May quickly said back. Surprised as she was busy doing something herself. "What happened today? You weren't on the bus and you were really late for class."

Brendan explained all that had happened to him that day thus far. "Oh, I'm sorry about that. Well, cheer up! Some days just start out that bad. It'll get better." May said with a smile. "Sorry to make this conversation short, but I have to go talk to the teacher, I'll see you in class" May had finished and then gathered her things and left.

This, once again, bummed out Brendan, he was alone, eating his lunch, and writing notes down from his book. "Hey Birch!" came a harsh voice from behind him

Brendan turned around to see the school bully, he wore brown shorts and a black shirt with a red stripe across the chest "What do you want?" asked Brendan in an aggravated tone, this was not the time to be messing with him

"Aww, whats the matter? Sad because _your gir__lfriend_ left you?" teased the boy

"She's NOT my girlfriend, now go away" said Brendan turning back to his book

"Hey, Don't turn your back on my Birch!!" yelled the boy throwing a rock at his head, and connecting.

"What was that for!?" demanded Brendan, getting up out of his seat

"Because I felt like it, why, what are you gonna do about it, huh Birch?" replied the bully, pushing Brendan

"Get out of my face, I'm NOT in the mood" threatened Brendan, getting angrier by the second

"Well, what are you gonna do about it?" said the bully once again, this time, however, he took off Brendan's glasses and drooped them on the floor and stomped on them"ops" The bully said a fake concerned tone.

That was it for Brendan, this bad day had pushed him to his limits, he jerked his fist back and swung as hard as he could, it connected, hitting the bully in the jaw, causing the bully to spin about forty-five degrees and falling down to the ground. The bully looked up at Brendan, shocked, and began to cry, all the surrounding students were at a loss for words. Then one of the teachers grabbed Brendan by the ear and dragged him to the principals office.

The rest of the day didn't go too well either. He was scolded by the principal for a while, was given detention for about two weeks and lost half credit for his paper for being "late". After school, he had to stay for detention for an hour, writing a paper about what he had done and how it would never happen again. Finally, he was walking towards the Petelburg gym to give back the Altaria and help out Norman at the gym.

His time at the gym wasn't good either, he had to help clean out the habitat where Norman's Pokemon roamed free, he had accidentally stepped on a baby Slakoths foot and the mother Slaking did not take it very well. It took Norman two hours to calm down the slaking and to stop chasing Brendan. "Ok Brendan, you've done quite enough, you can go home now." Norman said while looking at the destruction of his habitat.

As soon as Brendan walked into his house, he was scolded by both his parents, telling him that he was better than that, that a real man solves problems with words, and sent him up to his room. He was grounded, his dad had already cut off the Internet in his room and took out his game systems. Brendan walked up in his room closed his door and set his backpack down and took out his _'Theory of Evolution'_ textbook and began studying because he had nothing else to do. Of course, the good thing being that he had blew through his studying in less than half the time.

Brendan looked up at his clock, and noticed that it was 7:15. Still rather early. Brendan had decided to sneak out through his window, he grabbed a branch from a nearby tree and pulled himself out the window, Whoch turned out to be a bad idea. The tree branch snapped and he fell down, luckily there was a pile of leaves right where he fell on, but it didn't help much as he landed in an awkward position. Just another thing that wen wrong today.

Brendan decided to head to his favorite spot. A large tree located on Route 101 between Littleroot and Odale town. It took a lot longer than expected for him to get there due to the small injury he suffered from falling from the tree. As he had a limp in his walk. As he got closer to the spot, he noticed that somebody was actually sitting up on one of the branches. As Brendan got closer, he looked up to see May sitting on a branch staring at him, "Huh, sure is a surprise seeing you here." Brendan commented to May. He then, instead of climbing up to the branch, which he really couldn't at the moment, just plopped down in front of the tree onto one of the roots that was sticking out from the ground.

May got down from the branch and sat close to Brendan "The same could be said about you, Brendan."

Brendan looked at May to see her looking at the stars, "So, why are you here?"

May still didn't take her eyes off the night sky. "Well, I had a hunch that you would be here. Seeing as you had a pretty rough day."

Brendan just looked at her. "Well, you guessed right. Here I am. When I should be home since I'm grounded."

"I heard" Replied as she finally turned to look at Brendan. "I also heard about the incident with the bully today as well." She then laughed. "I didn't think you had that kind of fight in you!" She said giving him a soft punch to his shoulder.

"Ha, There's a lot of things people don't know about me. Then again, everybody does have their limits." Brendan had said back to her. "Was that all you came here for?"

"Yeah." May said simply. "Well, that and to make sure you weren't going to jump from the top of the tree out of depression."

"Oh please, you really think I would actually jump?" Brendan argued.

"I was able to predict that you came here." She shot back.

"Oh. Well, I'm not. I just wanted to yell out into the empty field and maybe punch a tree or two."

"Just making sure." May had assured. "Well, actually, I'd rather you not punch trees. Despite you being able to take down a bully, a tree is much harder and bigger than him and it would only end up with you having a broken hand."

Brendan just laughed. "Once again, thank you for the concern as yet again, you've made me feel better about this whole situation."

May also gave out a small chuckle. "It's what a girlfriend does." May had let slip not think about what she had said.

"What was that?" Brendan obviously caught what she had said.

May, now with a shade of red on her face. "Well, uh, what I meant by that is a friend who is a girl, of course!" she tried to recover.

Brendan was not dumb. He had also noticed May's blush. So Brendan decided to act upon this subtlety. "Right, Then am I safe to assume that you're fortunate to have someone like me as a friend, who is a boy?"

Brendan then scooted closer to May and put his arm around her shoulders. May was taken back a little bit, but just accepted it and rested her head on his shoulder. "Yeah, sure." Both just sat there looking once again, at the night sky.

_'I guess today wasn't so bad after all'_

_

* * *

_

_**Not much to be said here. I kinda liked how this new ending came out. But that's just me. I'd like to hear some you your thoughts.**_

_**Until next time!**_

_**Later  
**_


	7. Chapter 7

***Gasp* Could it be!? I'm on time!!**

**That's right folks! I made it this time. For a good reason. **

**A little bit of information about this one. There was a rather long period of time where I had stopped doing these due to the fact that the original Hoennshippng had gone under. So I went on with my life and even started my "great" project during this off time. When the new thread had opened up and a lot of the original members had resurfaced with a new found love for the ship. So did I, and I even wrote a few more for the new thread. So, this is a much more recent work of mine that isn't even a year old.**

**You also want to make sure to be comfortable because this is easily the longest oneshot I have written to date. Which I could have easily turned this into a full on fic. but decided against it since I still lack that oh, so very important discipline to continue writing.**

**another interesting tidbit is this is another songfic. The song in question is "Knock You Down" by Keri Hilson(Feat Ne-Yo and Kanye West)**

**Anyways.**

**Without Further adieu, I give you the longest (and arguably my greatest) chronicle of Random Hoennshipping oneshots.**

* * *

Rustboro High. A high-end private high school located in the mid south end of, where else, Rustboro City, which is close to the City's forest that gave it a rather peaceful and natural presentation with the three stories of stone constructed buildings, labs, auditoriums, and even several gymnasiums that made the school a home for the children some of Hoenn's most wealthiest and privileged families. But it not only held students of great wealth, but of great talent and academic excellence, as it has, on occasion, offered full scholarships to some of Hoenn's and even the nations best and brightest young minds and even athletes. Yes, this place has it all for a young mind to excel. One such young mind is that of Littleroot Junior Highs top honor student, Brendan Birch.

Brendan had been offered a full scholarship after he was given an assessment test administered by the High School to review his academic stance. His Regional test scores were high enough to catch their eyes. Needless to say, he passed with flying colors. He has, since then, spent his days as a student at this prestigious school. Now seventeen, he is approaching the end of his senior year. It was about time he had made his most bold move.

Brendan had just walked out of class, which was on the third floor, and started going down the stairs to head toward the cafeteria for the lunch hour. Brendan was not that tall of a student. Standing a modest five feet, four inches, he had short jet black untidy hair, which strangely complemented his ruby red eyes while, at times, covering them due to his long bangs. He wore a single sleeved black backpack over his yellow-vest which covered a white short-sleeved dressed shirt and red tie. His hands rested in the pockets of his dark brown slacks when he finally made it to the cafeteria and ordered his food. He had paid with a special credit card given to him by the school. He walked into the dining hall. A large hall with many lunch tables neatly lined in five rows of thirty. On the ceilings hung several chandeliers for bright, vibrant lighting. It did seem rather pointless to have them, as the hall was only used for lunch and most of the time it was lit by the sun that came through by the large vertical windows that lined across the walls. Brendan looked around the hall and quickly found what he was looking for.

"Hey, Lucas." Brendan said as he began to sit across from a boy who wore the same uniform, he had short dark blue hair which was more untidy than Brendan's, as several patches stuck out more than others. He sat there eating his lunch as he lazily looked up at Brendan with his dark cobalt blue eyes after he had heard his name.

"Yo Brendan, whats up?" Lucas had simply replied. Lucas was, like Brendan, seventeen and an ace student, but from the Sinnoh region, that was offered a scholarship for his academic excellence. He was also Brendan's roommate in the dormitory the school had provided for the students from out of town. "So tell me, Brendan, what are you going to do about your final art project?"

"A portrait." Brendan replied as he took out a pair of black ridged reading glasses and then taking a bite of his sandwich and pulled out from his backpack a book labeled 'Theory of Evolution' and began to read.

"Oh really? A self portrait?" Asked Lucas in interest.

"Nah, I've got somebody in mind."

"Oh? Well, I thank you for considering my swell looks for your art project." Lucas answered while making a hand gesture towards his face, resting his fingertips on the edge of his cheeks while his head was cocked to the side, making an almost 'girly' look "But, I must decline your offer."

Brendan just sat there and laughed. "Ha ha, no, it's not you. I knew you were too good for my artistic skills." He smiled as he removed his glasses, put his book back into his backpack, finished his sandwich, and began to get up. "It all goes into my plan."

"Which is..." Lucas asked. "You've been talking about your 'plan' for some time now."

"I'm finally asking May out. It's been some time since I've got to know her again. I'd say it's about time to ask her." Brendan had finally told him.

"...and, what does that have to do with your art fina...."before Lucas could finish his sentence, another voice had answered.

"From what I'm getting, you're going to ask her to be your model for your final, and then strike. Am I right?" Another boy had came to the lunch table and set his lunch try down. Much like Brendan and Lucas, he wore a yellow vest, white short sleeved dress shirt and brown slacks. His black hair was slicked back with two black bangs that hung just over his forehead. His golden-yellow eyes slyly looked at Brendan with a small smirk on his face as if he had knew it. Once again, this student, Jimmy, like Brendan and Lucas, was an ace student from Jhoto. Also seventeen years of age, same situation, just lived in a different dorm.

"Slightly, I do, wish to ask her out sometime during this session I have planned. Getting to know her better so asking her out later will be much easier." Brendan smiled. He picked up his lunch tray and began walking away to the nearest garbage canister. "Now is my chance, wish me luck, and I'll see you guys later."

Both Lucas and Jimmy had given him their best wishes as Brendan walked across the dining hall, and before he was too far away from his companions he could her Jimmy in the distance. "Just so you know, we're not going to be that shoulder you cry on if she says no!"

'Ha ha! I'll keep that in mind' Thought Brendan as he made his way past a flood of students who were all enjoying their respective lunches, chatting and gossiping to their hearts content. Finally, he saw her.

May Maple. Seventeen years old, was also in her senior year. Much like the males at the school, she wore a yellow vest and white dress shirt with tie. The only difference is that she, and all other girls, sported a dark navy blue skirt. She had bright sapphire blue eyes and her chestnut brown hair was split in three parts. One portion tied behind her head, and the other two portions hang on each side of her head past her shoulders. May had actually been Brendan's neighbor in Littleroot Town many years ago. However, after her father, Norman, had achieved Elite trainer status. He, along with his family, moved to a larger city closer to where Norman needed to be. Unlike Brendan and his companions, Her acceptance was more based upon the admission fee being paid. That isn't to say she wasn't a bright student. But her scores from the assessment test weren't high enough to earn a scholarship. However, due to her fathers status, he was able to pull some strings to get her accepted at a lower fee than most others.

"Hey May, look whose heading this way." One of Mays' friends had informed her of Brendan approaching them. "It's one of those brainy dorks."

"That's not very lady-like of you to be calling people such names, now is it, Dawn?" Brendan replied to the shoulder length dark blue haired girl who sat on one said of May.

"Yeah Dawn, be a little more considerate." May replied to Dawn with a smile and turned back to Brendan. "Whats up?"

"Well, before I get to business, I'd say we catch up a bit." Brendan answered and continued to ask "How have you been?"

"I've been good, trying to survive these last few weeks of school and hopefully I can get into a good college."

"I see, and how has that been going?"

"That, has not been going too well." May answered with an embarrassed smile "Perhaps you can help me study for the upcoming Finals and the S.W.I.A.T?"

"What subjects are you having trouble with?"

"Really, it's just Elemental Physics."

"I see, that is a hard subject. It shouldn't be a problem for me. But, I have a favor to ask of you." Brendan added.

"Oh boy, here it comes." Dawn interjected. "You going to ask her out on a date?

"Jeez, you know, I guess what they say about being from a noble family is true." Brendan started to get annoyed.

"And what is that?" Dawn asked, bracing for an insult.

"I don't know." Brendan answered simply. "Something about brats, no person to person communication, politeness, interrupting conversations, you know, stuff like that." Brendan finished with a cheesy smile and pulled out a book from his backpack. "Here, you need this more than I do." and set the book in front of Dawn.

"This is a book on Micro-Sociology." Dawn remarked.

Exactly!" Brendan exclaimed "Use it, hell, you might learn a thing or two about how to talk to boys." Dawn proceeded to give Brendan a death stare whilst May gave a small chuckle. "Anyways, What I was going to say is that I have a favor to ask of you if you wish for me to help you study."

"...and that is?"

"I have an Art final in a few weeks. It must be a drawing or painting from life. I decided to do a portrait, and I was wondering if I may have the privilege to use you as my model."

May laughed. "You really think I'm worth drawing?"

"Absolutely." Brendan said with confidence.

"Alright then, sounds fun."

"Perfect. Meet me after school outside the Art building." Brendan added with a big grin on his face.

"Sure thing." Said with a smile of her own.

Brendan turned around and started to walk away, his head was still turned towards May and company. "Well if you'll ladies excuse me, I've got a few things to take care of." As he walked further away from May and company, he could hear Dawn and several of her friends began to argue.

_Keep rockin', and keep knockin'  
Whether you Louis Buitton it up or Reebokin'  
You see the hate, that they're servin' on a platter  
So what we goin' have, dessert or disaster?_

The day seemed to have passed faster after the lunch hour as May already found herself walking to the Art building located on the lower east end of campus. When May finally arrived at the Art building, she saw Brendan sitting on the steps in front. He had his uniform undone with both his vest and shirt un-tucked and the tie undid and hung out over his vest, once again wearing his reading glasses as he was jotting down some notes while sitting at the base, seemingly very much into whatever he was writing down until May decided to get his attention.

"Hey!" May yelled, waving her hand in the air while still walking towards Brendan. Upon hearing his name, Brendan jerked his head up quickly to see May approach him. A small smile crept on his face and he removed his glasses and put his notebook back into his backpack. "How long have you been waiting for me here?"

"I'd say about five minutes." He then stood up and began walking up the stairs to the building. "Shall we?"

May started to follow Brendan up the stairs, the smile still on her face "Of course." She had reached the top of the stairs and Brendan was waiting there and held the door open for her. She gave Brendan a thank you gesture and walked in. "So where are we going?" She asked while they started to walk down the corridors of the building

"All Art students are given their own studio to work on their projects at. We're heading to my studio."

"What about helping me study?" May asked.

"I got that covered." Brendan replied. "While you model for me, I can simply tell you formulas and do explanations while I draw, after all, I figured the pose I'd draw of you is when you're reading and writing down notes. Pretty much studying. Sound fine?"

"Wow, you put a lot of thought into this." May laughed

"Yeah, well, they say I am a genius, at least, that is what all these tests say about me. Looks like I can come up with reasonable solutions even in an instant." Brendan replied back with a laugh of his own. Then he stopped in front of a door. "We're here."

May looked at the door and it had a single thin window on the front with a note under the window that read _"B. Birch". _Brendan pulled a set of keys out of his pocket and found the right one and unlocked the door to his studio and allowed May to go in before him. When she walked in the first thing she noticed was that it smelled like a crayon box, however, she was taken away from all the different pieces of art that hung around the large room. One wall seemed to have even been replaced with a large window that let a great deal of sunlight into the studio, as well as a beautiful view of the forest in the distance. Again there was the art, Landscapes, Buildings, Portraits of himself and friends and even Pokemon. Some in black and white, some in color, some painted, some colored with colored pencil. She continued to look around, and saw various desks with different mediums of supplies such as pencils, pens, paintbrushes, watermarks and kickstands. In the corner of the room was another door that had a window that led into a smaller room, but she couldn't see in the room.

"Did you really make all of these beautiful pieces of art?" May asked still in awe. She noticed that Brendan had pulled out a kickstand, a stool and a large sheet of Bristol paper on a large clipboard.

"Yes I have. These were all art projects I had done in Art class this year." He said as he made the setup ready, he then walked back to one of the desks and picked up a box of what appeared to be a box of charcoal. Then he put on what seemed to be a white sack sewed onto a red bandanna. A rather odd hat, to be honest. And finally put on a brown apron, probably to keep his uniform clean. He then place the items near the window and begun moving a large cushioned chair and placed it in the middle of the room

"They're all amazing!" May said again looking back at Brendan and noticed the 'hat' on his head "What's that for? She asked, trying hard to hold back a laugh, but giggles escaped.

"What, this? It's just something I whipped up at the last minute so it can keep my bangs away from my eyes."

"You couldn't just buy a hat?"

"Nah, I kind of like the Post-modernness of it." Brendan replied wit ha laugh and pulled the bandanna up above his eyes and adjusted it so it wouldn't fall. He then sat down on the stool across from May. "Ok, Sit there with your notebook and tell me what you need help with."

"Ok." May obeyed, she grabbed her notebook from her backpack and sat down on the cushioned chair. It was then that she noticed Brendan in the glare of the sunlight that shined from the large window behind him. Despite him merely sitting there with a piece of charcoal in hand, May had sensed a sort of aura around him that made her feel comfortable and she smiled. Brendan then looked up and May looked into his ruby red eyes

_I never thought I'd be in love like this,_

_When I look at you my mind goes on a trip,_

_Then you came in and knocked me on my face,_

_Feels like I'm in a race, but I've already won first place._

"That's actually a perfect pose." Brendan told May and she had snapped back into reality, not realizing what she was doing, blood quickly rushed into her face and a blush came full bloom on her face.

"Wha, What pose was I in again?" May felt embarrassed, But, Brendan couldn't help but laugh.

"You just had your head resting on your left hand while your left arm was on the armrest. Look down at your notebook with your pencil in hand like you're writing." May quickly obeyed. Got in position, and Brendan started to sketch "Ok, now, What are you stuck on."

Several hours passed since the session had begun but it seemed more like time stood still for Brendan and May as they were deep in discussion with the subject at hand, but would occasionally go off topic and talked about their own lives. "So tell me Brendan, You're such a good artist. Are you going to pursue a career along these lines?"

"Probably not." Brendan replied. "I hate to sound like that selfish greedy person, but, there is just not enough of financial security in being an artist. Well, if you're a good artist."

"Don't be so modest! Have you seriously seen your work? It's stunning. I'd pay top dollar for it." May encouraged Brendan on. "Seriously, even if you don't follow the artist career, at least humor me and tell me you won't quit drawing and painting. Ok?" Brendan just sat there, his eyes off his paper and on May. A smile came upon Brendan's face and he turned back to his canvas.

"Ok, I promise." Brendan finally said wit ha smile. "Well, what about you?" Brendan finally decided to ask her.

"Me? Well, To be honest, I never really had any big aspirations. I just want to be...stable. I guess like my father, financially secure enough to travel the world. Then maybe start a family of my own." May said with a sheepish tone in her voice. In truth, she really didn't know what to do after school.

_I never thought I'd fall for you as hard as I did._

_You got me thinkin' 'bout a life, a house, and kids._

"heh heh, I see." Brendan finally said "Now, onto the next formula."

Several more hours had passed up to the point where it had gotten very late. The once beautiful view of the forest outside the window was now nothing but a mere void of darkness. The light in the studio was more than enough to keep the entire room lit and secure. May, had finally gotten tired and started to doze off. Brendan, using his best efforts to keep her awake, failed as she fell asleep on the chair. The soft cushion proving too much of a comfort for her to stay up.

May awoke from the bright sunlight that beamed on her face from what felt like a large window. May started to gather thoughts as she just now realized that she had fell asleep in the studio last night. But this was weird. She was laying down on a bed. She had no memory of ever walking to a room or back to her dorm and falling asleep in a bed. She bolted up from the bed and quickly looked around and noticed she as in a very small room with a small desk and another big vertical window right across from the bed. She then saw the door with a window that was in front of the end of the bed. Once she looked out the window she saw the studio where she and Brendan were all afternoon, and apparently all night.

"I see." She had said to herself. "This is that small room in the corner of Brendan's studio." May then walked out of the room and saw another sight that made her want to jump.

It was Brendan, he had fell asleep on one of his desks with the large clipboard in front of him. It seemed like he was working until he simply shut down. He was still sitting on a stool, with his head was resting on it's side in his arms that were crossed and resting on the desk. The hat had fallen off his head and his hair was all over his face. It was then that May had that same feeling she had yesterday before they started.

_Every morning I look at you and smile_

_Cause boy you came around and you knocked me down_

_knocked me down._

May moved over to get a better look at the drawing Brendan had worked so hard on completing. Brendan had finished all right, and it looked as marvelous as she had predicted it would be. It was of her sitting on the single couch like chair, slightly slouched on it with her left elbow resting on the arm rest, her head resting on her left hand with a pencil in her right hand while looking down at her notebook, all the while, jotting down some notes. A smile on her face, both the drawing, and on her actual face. She wanted to wake up Brendan to let him know of a good job he had done. But was short lived as Brendan woke up himself.

"Like it?" Brendan asked in a low tone, his head still resting on the desk.

"I love it!" May had said

"Well then, you're gonna be blown away when I finally finish it."

May only looked puzzled "Wait, you mean it's not done?" She asked and looked back at the artwork. It looked perfect to her, perfectly shaded and everything.

"Well, it is supposed to be a portrait, that is just a rough draft." Brendan said while sitting up. "I'm going to now use that as a base and redraw it plainly so I can use watercolor paint." He finished saying as he took off his 'hat' and his apron that he wore over his now dirty uniform.

"Good thing it's Sunday." May noted as she looked at the time on her cell phone. It was a little over ten A.M. "Otherwise we would have missed first period."

"Yeah, another good reason why I decided to do this project last night." Brendan said with a smile on his face

"So, is that it?" May asked. "Are we done studying?"

"Well, yeah, you really don't need to be here anymore as I can finish the portrait with this." Brendan said while pointing to the drawing of May. "Or, if you like, I will be in here every Monday and Wednesday night working on this painting. You are more than welcome to come by and I can still tutor you while I paint."

"That would be great." May replied with a smile. "Well, if that's the case, I guess I'll be heading back to my dorm, my roommate must be worried about me."

Brendan and May said their goodbyes and May began to walk out the door while Brendan just started to pack up his art supplies and put them away. 'Well, that went pretty well.' Brendan thought to himself.

The days came and went rather quickly after that. As May made good on her words and visited Brendan at his art studio as often as she could for help in her classes. But it was more than that for her. She also enjoyed her conversations with Brendan, and she just felt happy around Brendan. She really couldn't explain why that was . Even Brendan had felt the same way and he knew that he had to ask the question soon or else. But he was hesitant for some strange reason, and even he could not figure out why.

_Sometimes love comes around and it knocks you down_

_Just get back up when it knocks you down, knocks you down_

_Sometimes love comes around and it knocks you down_

_Just get back up when it knocks you down, knocks you down_

Drew Rosebeau. The son from LaRousse's richest and most powerful family. Seventeen years old and also in his senior year at Rustboro High. Unlike Brendan, Jimmy and Lucas, Drew had made it into the school due completely to his family's reputation and wealth. His grades were mediocre, but, displayed great athletic talent. As he was the captain of the schools Baseball, Swimming and Track teams. Due to his major involvement in school activities and after school gatherings, easily made him among the most popular kids in the school. He, along with his own group of friends of fellow legacies like himself. Drew had a pair of piercing emerald green eyes that matched with his wavy green hair. Like all students, even he wore the standard school uniform. At the moment Drew and his friends were gathered at a table in the cafeteria, discussing the upcoming tests.

"So Drew, the big tests are next week. What do you have planned for after this?" Asked one of the boys, he had brown hair that were in large spikes with dark blue eyes.

"I'm not sure, Gary. I could take the easy way out and just go back home and prepare myself for the family business." Drew had told his friend

"Business? What business? Your family owns half of LaRousse." Gary had commented back.

"Exactly" Drew commented "I find that to be the cowards way out. I wish to challenge myself and aim for something much bigger than that.

"C'mon Drew, there really isn't much else that is bigger than owning half a City." The other boy in the group spoke up. This boy had jet black hair that pointed out in three different directions. With bland Brown eyes.

"I don't know, Ash." Drew answered in an annoyed tone. "That is why I will scout out my options in college."

"Speaking of scouting out your options, you seriously need to stop trying to date all these girls out at once. It's really annoying because they keep on calling at the dorm, some of them even wait out our door for you to come back. Hell, there has even been some fights that broke out in front of our door because of you!" Ash commented as he knew that with all the popularity Drew has, many of the girls want to be by his side so that they can seem cool and above all the other girls at the school, or cause they know that he can buy them whatever they want.

"Hey, don't hate the player. Hate the game!" Drew commented back to Ash with a large smile on his face.

"I never said I was hating on you. It's that 'game' you play of 'how many girls can I juggle at once' game I'm having a problem with." Ash shot back at Drew

"Ha ha ha ha! Alright, I get it, I guess I really should settle down." Drew gave in with a laugh. "Well then, I'll be heading out for now"

_I never thought I'd hear myself say_

_Y'all go ahead, I think I'm gonna kick it with my girl today_

_I used to be commander in chief of my pimp ship flyin high,_

Drew got up out of his seat and took a few steps back without looking, then, he felt something large collide with the right side of his body. Judging from that, Drew had thought some idiot had just ran into him and turned towards the culprit and noticed it was a female. "Ow!" Moaned the girl

It was none other than May. Who seemed to have been in a hurry and without looking rushed into Drew and knocked her book bag she was holding off her shoulder, causing the books to pile out onto the floor. Drew, being the gentleman he was , helped her pick up everything.

"Oh I'm so sorry! Please, let me help you." Drew had offered May and got down on his knees and began collecting books. He then noticed May and was taken back at her beauty. It was then that May had looked at who she had run into, and noticed that it was Drew. A small gasp had left her mouth, as well as a small flush of blood that rushed into her face, causing a small blush and she looked away quick.

_'Til I met this pretty little missile that shot me out the sky_

"I, I'm sorry, I should have looked where I was going." May had told Drew, not trying to look like a total idiot in front of him.

"Don't you worry about it." Drew said smoothly. "It's never a lady's fault for such incidents. The fault is all mine. Please forgive me." He finished with a smile and May looked away from him again, this time she had let out a giggle.

"Really, you don't need to apologize. I wasn't even looking where I was going." May had said again while receiving some of the fallen the books from Drew.

"I'll tell you what, because I wasn't looking where I was going either, we'll just call it even between us. Ok?" Drew then got up and offered his hand to help May up from the ground.

"Ok then." May said and she took his hand as she got back up on her feet. She then found herself looking into his piercing green eyes and almost got lost as if she was in a forest.

"So, care to tell me your name?" Drew asked, and May was knocked back to earth.

"It's May." She responded quietly.

"Well then, May." Drew began, looking into her sapphire blue eyes. "Please allow me to treat you to something after classes as a token of my goodwill, and just to let you know, I won't take 'no' for an answer."

May was speechless, was Drew asking her out? Her head was overwhelmed with thoughts. Drew, arguably the most popular boy in school, was asking her out. This was the kind of things that only happen in those teen drama movies. She decided to go for it. "Ok, that would be great."

"Great," Drew said with a big smile. "I'll see you after six, tonight, we'll meet in the front of the school."

"Ok." May said and she began to walk away from Drew and his group. Still looking at Drew with a smile on her face. Until she was out of their sights.

"Ok, seriously, what the hell were you and Ash just talking about?" Gary spoke up after that 'moment' Drew just had.

"What?" Drew played innocent.

"Seriously man, this has to stop." Ash added as Drew walked away.

"Don't worry! This will be the one I'll stick with!" Drew told them. Drew had used this line all the time. But little did they know, Drew was actually serious about stopping. He had felt that May could be the one he could stay with.

"I don't know about that." Gary had said to Ash in a low tone so that Drew, in a distance, could not hear.

_Hate to know I'm crashin, don't know how it happened_

_But I know it feels so damn good_

_Said if I could go back and make it happen faster_

_Don't you know I would, baby, if I could_

May's thoughts were circling as the day went on into the afternoon. Classes ended and she went back to her dorm to change out of her school uniform and into something a little more her. She walked into her dorm and found her roommate, Kelly, sitting at her desk in the corner of the living room. Kelly looked back from her desk and saw May hurrying over to their bedroom and closed the door. Kelly had short purple hair that was tied up with a red rag and wore a black shirt with some blue overalls. May case out from the room wearing a baby-blue t-shirt along with a black skirt that stretched down to her knees, with tall brown boots that went up to just below her knees.

"And just where are you going?" Kelly asked her roommate with a small smile.

"Drew asked me out tonight!" May had said excitedly "Isn't that great?"

Kelly's smile had faded as soon as she heard the name Drew. Drew? You mean Drew Rosebeau?"

"Yeah." May answered.

"Listen up May, watch out for that guy." Kelly said in a serious tone.

"What do you mean?" May asked.

"What? You don't remember?" Kelly asked in response to May. May simply shrugged her shoulders. "Ugh! We used to date! He had asked me out, and I was very excited about the whole thing. We dated for three months, at first, it was fine, he was nice and all, but afterwards. He stopped calling me. He would never be at his dorm, I could never find him anywhere! Then I caught him with another girl! He was cheating on me! And not just that, when I confronted her about, she obviously refused to believe it. Then when we went to find him, he was with ANOTHER girl! He was cheating on the both of us!"

May just stood there and took it all in. She had indeed remembered, she had to comfort Kelly when it happened. She knew it was an ex-boyfriend, she just didn't know it was Drew that was the ex-boyfriend. "What should I do?" May asked

"Just forget it." Kelly said. "Simple as that, don't even bother."

"Well, at the very least, I have to at least turn him down tonight." May had said as she proceeded to grab her large brown coat. "I'll see you in a minute, this shouldn't take long." and walked out the door.

May thought little of what Kelly had told her. She simply thought of it as Kelly was jealous of Drew asking her out. May then felt bad about that thought immediately after. She knew she meant well and was only looking after her. But this was Drew she was talking about. Although May has heard stories about him. May had felt that if she puts in an extra effort. She could be the one who changes him. A pitiful thought, in all honesty.

May had reached the front of campus first, as Drew hadn't made it yet. May had stood there for a few minutes before she had saw him in the distance. He was wearing a dark gray long sleeved dress shirt and plain blue jeans. A rather simple outfit for someone of his status.

"Hey there" Drew made it next to May.

"Hey" May simply commented back, no longer giddy around him.

"Alright then, shall we?" Drew said, holding out his arm bent so that May could intertwine hers with his, which May had done with a smile and both of them walked off into the City.

Drew had taken May to a small, but rather nice, cafe where he and May had ordered their respective drinks and snacks. They began to talk about their own times in school, Drew about his experiences in the school sports, and May with her own studies. Then, May decided to ask him.

"So," May began. "Tell me something, I hear a lot of stories about you and your, how should I put this, time with several females around the school."

"You mean, how I dated a lot of girls at school?"

"Yes."

Drew just sat back into his chair and gave a large sigh. "Yes, there was a time when I was dumb enough to try and be with three girls at once. " Drew confirmed. "But, that wasn't just then, it has been happening all my years while I was here." He went on. "It was all my fault. I was younger, and I noticed all the attention I was getting and I craved it then the more I got, the more I wanted more, and more, and more. The it all came crashing down on me. That got me thinking, a lot. Then I thought to myself, this isn't how I wanted it to turn out. I let my popularity get the best of me and played with fire and got burned. I don't want to deal with that again."

"Really now?" May said, sounding unconvinced. "You know, it is easy to just say you've stopped."

_Miss independent to the fullest_

"Really." Repeated Drew. "It's something I don't expect you to believe and I understand. Especially since you really don't know what it's like when it all fell apart. It hurt more than any type of physical pain than you think. I've spent my time since then just thinking about it. Now that my time at this school is almost done, I feel as though I should settle with just one girl."

_The load never too much, she helpin' my pull it_

_She shot the bullet that ended that life_

After that moment he had, May just sat there and did not say a word. Drew then proceeded to take another drink from his cup. He then placed his cup down on the table and rested his hand next to it as he began to look out into the city lights. It was the then that he felt a hand rest onto his own, he looked over to see and it was May who had rested her hand on his. He looked at her ans saw a small smile staring into him. It was then that he returned the smile back at her.

_I swear to you the pimp in me just died tonight, girl._

May really wasn't sure if she had made the right choice, but, she was willing to find out. She now spent a lot of her free time over the next couple of days with Drew, going to his practices after class and even going out for dinner on several occasions. Now considered boyfriend and girlfriend, they held hands, hugged, and even kissed. Now she couldn't help but feel as though she had forgot something.

_Sometimes love comes around and it knocks you down_

_Just get back up when it knocks you down, knocks you down_

_Sometimes love comes around and it knocks you down_

_Just get back up when it knocks you down, knocks you down_

"Hm, she didn't show up again, ah well, the painting is done now. I'll drop off an invitation for the art exhibition later." Brendan had finished with the final coloring on the drawing of May and placed it on the table next to the window for overnight keeping. He then took off his art hat and his apron and set them to the side and locked up and walked towards May's dorm. When he had gotten there, Kelly, May's roommate, had told Brendan that she did not know where May had been and that she had been going out like this for the past few days. This slightly concerned Brendan but he did not press on, so he left the invitation with Kelly.

The time had come for the infamous S.W.I.A.T's; The State Wide Intelligence Assessment Test which are given as a final for every subject for seniors. The score you get combined from all subjects determines a final universal score, and depending on your score, you can receive scholarships for colleges and what not. The tests had proved difficult, even for Brendan. After a week of grueling formulas and equations. He was about ready to take a big rest now that it's done, and just enjoy the last two weeks of school. Starting off with the School Art Exhibition where the final works of all the Art students will be displayed and judged.

Upon the day of the exhibition, Brendan had gotten out of the shower and was getting ready for the event. He had already put on a pair of boxers and a tank top when his roommate, Lucas, busted into the bedroom wit ha stack of letters.

"Hey hey there, I didn't think you thought of me in 'that' way." Lucas jokingly commented with a smile.

"Yeah, well, after 3 years of living with you, I have reached my limit and must take action." Brendan shot back as he put on some black slacks.

"Speaking of taking action, what about May?" Lucas asked as he sat down at his desk and started sorting out the mail he had picked up from the dorm box. "I noticed you kinda stopped hanging out with her, and you even had this look of worry on your face."

"I'm not exactly sure." Brendan answered. "I haven't seen her this past week and a half. I wonder how she did on the tests, after I spent all that time helping her prepare, and the tests were pretty hard, even for me."

"Speaking of results, looks like the wave of college acceptance letters are starting to pile in." Lucas said as he began to separate which ones were his and Brendan's. It would appear that they had scored pretty high as there were many letters from several colleges. "Oh? You're gonna love this Brendan. You got a letter from the G.B.I."

Brendan immediately looked towards Lucas and saw that he waved a single letter in his hand. He then grabbed it and opened the letter and began to read out loud.

_**Dear Brendan Y. Birch**_

_**We are pleased to offer you a full internship to the Global Bureau of Intelligence without the requirement of a college degree. We have been reviewing your progress since your High School assessment testing and needless to say. We are very impressed with your results over the past 3 years and are willing to waiver the college requirement for your admittance. You will be fully accommodated during your internship and depending on your performance, could be an agent within 3 years. Afterwords, you will be apart of an organization that stands among the leaders of the world and you will be surrounded by some of the most brilliant minds in the world, much like yourself. With a starting wage of P1,000,000 per Year.**_

_**Should you take advantage of this very rare opportunity, we have enclosed contact information of our nearest research center in your area. Please make contact with an agent of the center and inform them of yourself, and they will take care of the rest. **_

_**We look forward to hearing from you**_

_**sincerely**_

_**Kevin "Orion" Hewitt;**_

_**Lead International Researcher **_

Brendan read the letter several more times to make sure it was not a joke. Both, he, and Lucas, were speechless. The G.B.I, Only the brightest of scholars ever joined this prestigious organization. An organization that his father, a professor himself, was not able to gain acceptance to. Brendan's heart was racing. He was so excited, he wanted to jump for joy.

"Are you going to join?" Lucas asked?

That question brought Brendan back to earth. He was speechless. He looked back down at the letter. "I, don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know!?" Lucas exclaimed. "This is the G.B.I, it doesn't get any better than that for us."

"Yeah but...," Brendan began and then the closed his eyes and had a vision of May smiling at him. "I'd be away from home for a long time, away from family, away from friends and away from..."

"G.B.I!" Lucas said loudly at Brendan again "G.B.I!! wait..., oh Don't tell me you're going to decline because of May! That's crazy!!"

Brendan looked back at Lucas and just put a smile on his face. "Perhaps I will" Brendan folded the letter back up and placed it back in the envelope and set it on his desk and finished getting ready for the art exhibition.

_Tell me now can you make it past your caspers_

_So we can finally fly off into NASA_

Brendan had gotten ready and went off to the school auditorium where his and several other art students works will be displayed. When he arrived, he had seen that the building was filled with all the art students from all different grades as well as the art instructors and several of their colleagues. Brendan made his way around, shook some hands, and even discussed art techniques. Many people had asked who the girl was in his portrait. He would reply 'a close friend'. Finally she came.

"Brendan!" May yelled from across the hall. Brendan turned to see her approaching him. Brendan was blown away from her appearance. She simply wore a dark blue dress that went down to her knees. Her brow hair was all tied up behind her head with a few strands that hung over her forehead.

_You was always the cheerleader of my dreams_

"You look absolutely beautiful." Brendan commented, still scanning her from head to toe.

"He he, why thank you." May said with a wink. "You like the dress?"

"Yes, it suits you perfectly."

"I had just got it recently." May added.

"Really?"

"Yeah, and I bought it for her." An unfamiliar voice to Brendan had said from nowhere had said until he came into view. He wore a white long sleeved dress shirt wit ha black vest over with a tie inside. A suit without a jacket. All in all.

"Oh! There you are Drew." May had said while she stood by his side. Brendan did not know what to think of this. Was that Drew Rosebeau? The most popular guy in the school?

_That always seem to date the head of football teams_

"Brendan, This is Drew, Drew, this is Brendan, he's a long time friend of mine." May had introduced them to each other.

"Pleasure to meet you." Drew had said while extending his hand out to Brendan's for a hand shake.

"Pleasure's all mine" Brendan replied while warping his hand over Drew's. Both had squeezed their hands trying to set their dominance, both looking into each others eyes. "So, May, where have you been this past week? You never came to finish studying."

"Oh, that, um, Honestly, I forgot." may had said while putting a goofy look on her face. In reality, she didn't want to let him know that she had skipped purposely to be with Drew.

"Oh, well then, how did you do on your tests?"

"Eh, heh heh. Not well at all." She said embarrassingly. "I guess I should have kept on going to study. But, enough of me, how about you? How much did you score?"

"A perfect score on all subjects." Brendan said showing no emotion in his face.

"Haha, of course you'd score perfect, all you do is study." Drew had commented, probably thinking it was a joke. A joke that Brendan did not find funny at all.

"Heh, yeah, well, not all of us are handed wealth. Some of us have to work hard and make sacrifices to achieve what we want." Brendan shot back at Drew, which he caught on, and proceeded to glare at Brendan, and he glared back.

"So, Brendan, where is the portrait at?" May quickly asked, sensing the tension between them. Brendan then proceeded to lead them to the artwork.

Afterwords, as everyone was piling out of the auditorium, May had gone a head to talk to a friend that had also attended the exhibition. While she was away, Brendan was sitting alone at a table. Continuing to look at May.

_And I was the class clown that always kept you laughin_

_We were never meant to be, baby we just happened_

when Drew walked up to Brendan. "Hey." Drew barked lowly as he sat next to Brendan.

"Yes?" Brendan tried to be polite.

"So, I know you're a brainy person and all, and I noticed your reactions today. So, all I'm going to say is; Stay away from her."

"...and who the hell do you think you are giving me orders like that?" Brendan hissed back.

"I think I'm someone who will do something about it." Drew added, while giving Brendan the coldest stare he had ever seen in his life. "I'm only giving you a warning because she seems to really like you... as a friend." With that, Drew got up and walked over to May and walked away with his arm around May's shoulders.

_So please, don't mess up the trick_

_hey young world, I'm the new Slick Rick_

Brendan was not the one to take threats lightly. He decided to try and get May alone and spill his heart out to her. So for the next few days he would have to closely watch them for an opportunity. When he found one.

_They say I move too quick, but we can't let this moment pass us_

_Let the hourglass pass right into ashes_

Brendan had noticed May was sitting alone at the lunch table with her friends so he decided to go up and grab her and take her outside to talk to her. Just as he got close, he felt a large set of hands grab onto his shoulders and dragged him outside instead.

"I figured you wouldn't listen to me." Drew was now standing before him in front of the courtyard. "Let him go". The set of hands let him go, Brendan looked around him to see that it was actually two people who had carried him outside. It was Gary and another boy with shoulder length purple hair. Brendan had recognized as Paul. One of Drew's friends. "Time to pay the piper."

Brendan turned around only to see Drew send his right fist into Brendan's side and knocked the wind out of him. Brendan then fell onto his knees and drew started to kick him while he was down. The commotion had gotten around and a large group of students gathered around to see the fight. Drew then just stood there. Watching Brendan craw on the ground.

"Get up." Drew demanded. "Come on, let's see if you can fight as well as you're smart!" Brendan slowly got back on his feet. His ribcage feeling hot from the damage that it was just dealt, but Brendan headed the pain and motioned for Drew to come at him.

"Bring it." Brendan was barley able to say. Drew had then charged towards Brendan with another right, except Brendan was ready this time, as he sidestepped and all of Drew's weight was in that punch as he went off balance as his fist did not connect.

_Let the wind blow the ash right before my glasses_

Brendan seized the opportunity and sent a right hook punch onto Drew's face and connected. Drew's head snapped to the left with his arms lowered, making him even more defenseless. Brendan sent a left hook this time, once again connecting. Drew took two steps back and now a little dazed. Then Drew sent his right fist back out, but this time landing a punch onto Drew's stomach, the force of the punch caused Drew to lean forward to exhale wherein Brendan dealt the final blow, a left uppercut that connected to Drew's chin which caused him to fall backwards. Brendan had landed a perfect combo and had put all his weight into the last punch, which caused a piece of paper to fly out of Brendan's pocket.

_So I wrote this love letter right before my classes._

Brendan stood triumphantly over Drew. Causing the crowd around to cheer in excitement. He looked back down at Drew, he was groggy ad was still trying to gather his thoughts as to what had just happened. "Oh my, Drew!" Brendan heard May's voice from behind him. May had ran towards him, shoving Brendan out of the way. "What was this all about!?" May demanded.

"May, I..." Brendan tried to explain to May, but she had but him off.

"Is that all about me?" may asked. "Were you really that jealous as to fight Drew? Did you think that was supposed to impress me!?" May started to get angry. Yet, she would not let Brendan talk

_How could a goddess ask someone whose average for advice_

"May, please, listen to.." Brendan tried to explain again, but again was cut off.

"Oh please Brendan, Drew told me everything. About how you're jealous of him, and how you threat him!" May added wit ha much more angry voice.

"May!" Brendan raised his voice now. "You know me better than that! How could you even thin of me in that light?"

_O.M.G, you listen to that bi*ch?_

_Woe is me, baby this is tragic, cause we had it_

_we was magic._

"Please." May added. "People change. And I can see it in you."

Brendan felt hurt at those words. "What?" Brendan then reached into his pocket to look for something, he could not find it. Could it have flown out when he fought? He now felt at a loss of words.

_I was flying, now I'm crashing_

"But May I love you!" Brendan yelled back at May, he had finally said it, although this was the worst possible time to have said it, and it proved to be right.

"Please, Brendan. Just go away!" May looked away and did not want to say anything else, for fear that she might cry.

_This is bad, real bad, Michael Jackson_

Brendan walked away with his held held down, forcing his way throughout the crowd who was still gathered and had witnessed the whole ordeal. Several students were actually congratulating Brendan on putting up a good fight, especially knocking Drew down, which many students considered a great accomplishment. Tears started to stream down Brendan. The first time in many years since he had shed a tear. After that, he felt something else inside him. He began to feel like it wasn't worth it.

_Now I'm mad, real mad, Joe Jackson_

_You should leave your boyfriend now, I'ma ask him_

Several days had passed since the incident. Although it was a fight on school campus, staff members decided to let this incident pass since they had both already technically graduated and would be out of the school before a proper punishment was handed. Graduation Day finally came and everyone received their diplomas. What May found rather odd was that Brendan was not at the ceremony, yet, Brendan was named Valid Victorian by the headmaster of the school.

Later that night Drew had taken May to a graduation party that was being thrown by all three Ash, Drew and Gary together at a small hall near campus. Most of the senior class was there enjoying themselves as this would be the last get together of all seniors. The party itself was pretty nice, which included full catered food and a band playing music.

_Say you gotta take the good, the bad, the happy and the sad_

_But when you bring a better future than I had in the past._

May was just walking around, talk with some of her classmates about the future and what they were going to do. Many of them were heading out to college, some were going to become Pokemon trainers. Many were going back to work at their parents business. May really, even to this point, did not know what to do. She did not score high enough on her tests to get into a good college, which means her father may have to pay yet again for her to go on. She was fine with that, as long as she was with Drew, she had felt fine. Speaking of which, she hadn't seen him in a while, she was wondering where he had gone.

She asked around and was directed to the back end of the hall where several rooms were. She asked around again, and they directed her to one of the rooms. May had knocked, but no answer, perhaps the music from the band was loud that you could not hear so she had let herself in. What she saw left a look of horror on her face.

"Drew!?" May had just walked in on Drew kissing and holding another girl, basically making out with her. Drew had heard the door open and immediately looked to see May with the look of shock on her face.

"May!!" Drew said loud and nervously, clearly unprepared as to what to say.

"May?" The girl looked at May, and she saw that it was Dawn, her friend.

"What the hell Dawn!?' May exclaimed.

"Drew told me you guys broke up earlier today!" Dawn tried to defend herself. May then proceeded to look back at Drew. He had a look of guilt on his face, as if it were true. Although, May didn't seem that bright. There were many times where she could easily spot a lie, and this, unfortunately for her, was one of those times.

May's face went from shock to anger, as she started to storm out the hall. Dawn then caught up with her and tried to talk to her. " May, listen please! I swear I didn't know you two were still going out!"

"Oh we're not!" May barked at Dawn. "You can have him!" and continued to storm out the hall. Only to be stopped by Drew.

"May please! This was a mistake." Drew had said. May had simply looked at him, and did not say a word, she just simply took her right hand and slapped him as hard as she could. Which cause a lot of on lookers to shout. May then ran out of the hall. She just ran, she wasn't even looking where she was going, but she knew she was back on campus as she had noticed some familiar buildings. She then tripped and fell off a tree root.

_Cause I don't wanna make the same mistakes I did_

_I don't wanna fall back on my face again_

it was then that she had decided to just sit under the tree and cry her eyes out. Much time had passed and she felt as though she was not going to stop any time soon. More time had passed, and she had stopped at last and it was then that she had heard some footsteps from behind her. She turned to look and see who it was, it was her roommate Kelly.

"You know," Kelly began. "I really hate to rub things in on people, but, in your case..."

"Shut up!" May yelled. "You were right, I was wrong!! Is that what you wanted to hear!?"

"Kind of." Kelly said. "But seriously why did you even out out with him when I warned you?" Kelly then sat next to May under the tree.

May had wiped the tears from her eyes. "I just, thought he had changed, he had told me eh changed." Kelly, unknowing to May, had rolled her eyes.

"Of course, people like him never change, no matter what they say. To them, it's just words." Kelly had said. "Still, I can't believe that you chose him over that Brendan guy who was really into you."

May then looked at Kelly. "What do you mean?"

"Please, I could tell that Brendan was trying to ask you out. He always seemed to be there for you, he helped you study, and..." Kelly pulled a piece of paper out from her pocket and handed it to May.

"What's this?" May had asked, but Kelly said nothing and May began to read it. It was a love letter from Brendan.

"Where did you find this?" May asked

"It fell out of Brendan's pocket when he was fighting Drew." Kelly replied

The more she had read, the more she felt bad about yelling at him.

_**'May**_

_**I know this is not a good way to be telling you this. But, I guess this is really the best way for me to express myself. I guess the first thing I can say is that I love you. Sure, love is a strong word, a very strong word. And even someone like me can easily misuse such a word, But, I know enough that this is the right word to describe my feelings for you.**_

_**It really all started when we met as kids many years back. When I first met you when I moved into town and you welcomed me when I was the really shy new kid in town. You would always come over and drag me outside and play with you. You always made me feel like I belonged, and I thank you for that. My feelings did not start to brew until you moved away. I felt lonely again and wanted to be with you again. I missed your smile, I missed your sweet voice, your carefree attitude, I could go on forever. I could have gone to any other school in the country, but I wanted to be closer to you, so I chose Rustboro High. Heh heh, I just realized that this almost sounds like I'm a stalker at this point. **_

_**Joking aside, I now know that you seem to be dating Drew. I guess I should have figured that a person like me could never win your heart. Especially with someone like Drew. You deserve to be happy, and if you're happy, then that's all I could really ask for. Even if it means sacrificing my own happiness.**_

_**I felt at least I could get this off my chest before we get out of school and I could never let it out. You seem happy with Drew, so this really isn't a letter of making you choose, cause you seem to have made that choice. I just wanted to let you know my feelings.**_

_**Take care.**_

_**Brendan.**_

May just sat there. Rereading the letter several times over. She felt more tears coming.

"See?" Kelly said. "Why go for some jerk like Drew when a perfectly good catch was right under your nose? Granted, I believe that he should have just flat out told you. But, I could see where he was coming from."

May looked at Kelly. "What is that?"

"You know." replied Kelly. "The whole we're friends, but if you don't feel the same way, the friendship is tainted."

May then reflected back to their last encounter where Brendan had fought Drew. She could remember Brendan had yelled that he had loved her, and she just turned him away. Now, she started to feel really bad. She had to see Brendan. She then got up at bolted towards the dormitory.

"Hello?" May had knocked on the dorm, but no answer. She had wondered if they had already moved out of the dorm. Then finally after ten minutes of knocking, someone answered the door.

"What the hell do you want?" The boy answered, half asleep, was none other than Lucas. His eyes were half open and were still trying to adjust to the light and finally noticed it was May. "Oh, it's you."

"Please, I need to see Brendan." May said quickly.

"Too late." Lucas responded.

"What?"

"Yeah, he moved out the dorm a few days ago." Lucas informed her of the news.

"Can you tell me where he went?" May asked.

"Why should I?" Lucas said with a cold stare on his face. "After how you treated him?"

May was in no mood to hear Lucas' moody attitude so she just forced her way into the dorm and pushed Lucas towards a wall "Now listen to me!" May said in a raised voice. "At this point I am in no mood myself for your little comments. Now, I need to talk to Brendan and you're going to tell me right here, right now!"

"Ok, ok! Damn!" Lucas said while forcing May off of him. "He went back home to Littleroot to say goodbye to his dad."

"What do you mean 'goodbye to his dad'?" May questioned further.

"Brendan was offered an internship for the Global Bureau of Intelligence, which he accepted. According to him, he's leaving the country to intern for an International research center. And before you ask, I don't know how long he will be gone." Lucas told May everything.

May then proceeded to jolt out of the dorm and off campus to the bus station. It was late, but May had hoped that there were still some buses that ran to Littleroot. Luckily, there was one more bus that would take her straight there. The bus ride had took all night to arrive to Littleroot. Which was fine as May slept on the bus.

_I'll admit it, I was scared to answer loves call_

May had reached Brendan's house only to find his father home and informing her that he had left just minutes ago to the ferry port. May was getting tired of running, but this was her last shot at getting to Brendan. So, this time she ran with all she had. She could see the ocean and then the port with the big ferry boat, and then she saw him. He was wearing black pants with a black and red shirt and had two suitcases in his hands and was ready to board the ferry boat.

_And if it hits better make it worth the first when it comes around_

"Brendan!!" May had yelled at the top of her lungs as still continued to run towards the boat. Brendan did not hear. She then got closer and yelled again, her voice already hurting. Still no reaction from Brendan. Then it was too late Brendan had boarded the boat as soon as May reached the platform they drew the bridge and the boat started to drift away.

May could only watch as the boat drifted further and further away from her. May then fell to her knees. She couldn't make it. She couldn't tell him how she had felt.

_Sometimes love comes around and it knocks you down_

_Just get back up when it knocks you down, knocks you down_

_Sometimes love comes around, and it knocks you down_

_Just get back up when it knocks you down, knocks you down_

**Ten Years Later...**

_Won't see it coming when it happens, but when it happens_

_you're gonna feel let me tell you now_

_See when love comes it knocks you down_

May had scribbled those words in her little notebook as she sat at a small table in a small coffee shop in Littleroot Town. She then closed her book and walked into the back of the shop and saw two other, younger workers who were taking off their aprons.

"Alright, thanks a lot you two. I'm closing up, I'll see you tomorrow." May had said sweetly to the two employees of the small coffee shop. For you see, May is the owner of the small coffee shop nestled in the center of Littleroot Town, which had grown in the past ten years. May and the two employees all walked outside of the shop and May locked up and all parted separate ways. May wore a long black sweater with tight blue jeans as she threw on her brown overcoat. Due to the autumn wind that blew with force. May had rather enjoyed the Autumn wind as she untied her and let it flow in the wind.

"...and you can let 'Coronis' know that when I return from my vacation, that'll be one of the first things I deal with. But for now, I think I'm going to relax for once." The stranger had said as he closed his cell phone and placed it in it's pouch that hung on a single strap that also carried a laptop computer. The stranger stood on a ferry boat that was about to dock onto Littleroot Harbor. The gentleman wore a large black trench coat that only went down to his knees and was tied at the waist. Under the trench coat he wore a proper business suit as well as black gloves on his hands. His jet black hair also rustling in the wind, though, it wasn't much longer than it was ten years ago. He then adjusted his glasses which he wore more often now due to the constant reading. Brendan Birch had returned to Littleroot after ten years.

"My, my." Brendan looked around as the boat started to dock. "Looks like this place has been prosperous." Brendan returned home since he hadn't seen any of his family or friends since he had left for the internship. In which time, he climbed the ladder of the G.B.I to just recently becoming the new Lead International Researcher. However, he is right now on vacation for one month due to the length of his last mission which lasted two years. Brendan also finally grew tired of the busy city life that he was surrounded by the last ten years. So, he felt a trip back home would refresh himself. He began walking around Littleroot to see all the new buildings. Rather impressed at the growth of the Town, he then found his way to a small cafe that was closed for the day. The cafe really wasn't that special.

Brendan got closer to the cafe and looked inside and it seemed like any other cafe you would find. But then he noticed something. In the corner of the cafe near the cash register, there hung a painting. A painting of a high school girl sitting on a chair studying. The painting he had done of May back when he was in High School. Brendan was slightly taken back as to how this person had gotten a hold of the painting. He then proceeded to wander around the town more.

He then found his way to the outer regions of the Town and as he walked up the gentle slop that lead to the road to the next town the wind picked up and suddenly a small black book flew onto his leg. He picked it up and saw the words that were on the page he opened it at

_Won't see it coming when it happens but when it happens_

_You're gonna feel it let me tell you now_

_See when love comes it knocks you down_

"Oh, thank you so much for grabbing that booklet!" May had said to the strange person, as she couldn't tell who it was from a distance. As soon as she got close enough to grab the booklet from him, she let out a gasp after she realized who it was.

Brendan stood there with a blank expression on his face as he knew well it was May. Brendan could not believe how beautiful May still was. Of course his face wouldn't say it, but he felt a surge of emotions inside of him that he learned to keep inside after years of traveling the world. "Hey." He simply said.

"Hi." Was all May said, she too was very excited to see Brendan after all these years, yet, She felt shame. Especially after what had happened back at Rustboro High. "It's been a long time."

"Yes it has." Brendan said back at May.

"What brings you back?" May had asked.

"I'm on a rather long vacation and I needed to get away from life in Jericho City. I swear, living there can take a lot out of a person." Brendan had said when a very faint grin crept onto his face. There was a long silence again. Then May decided to talk.

"Um, Brendan. I just want to say, about what happened back in High School..." May tried to continue but Brendan cut her off.

"That was ten years ago. I tried hard to forget about that. So, thanks for reminding me about it." Brendan said, in a monotone again.

"No, I was stupid, I should have noticed that you.." once again May tried to talk but Brendan cut her off.

"I said it's fine." Brendan said, his voice a little louder than before. "We were kids, we didn't know anything."

May just looked down. "But I read your letter. I just wanted to let you know that I still..." Yet again, Brendan put his up and stopped May from speaking more.

"I get it." Brendan said again. "This really isn't the best place for us to be reminiscing."

May then looked into Brendan's eyes, and she saw that look that he had ten years back. "I see. Well then, shall we discuss more over a cup of coffee?" May had asked

Finally after all that, Brendan let a smile out. "Sure, that'd be great." he then held his arm out for May to grab as they walked back down into town together.

**Some Months later...**

When Brendan accepted the position of Lead International Researcher, he knew that many challenges were ahead of him and that it would be a demanding job. He just didn't know how much of a demand it would be. You see, the job of the L.I.R is to oversee, provide assistance and maintain stability of the flow of Information between Neighboring countries within his jurisdiction. Which happened to be the entire continent of over 24 countries over 4 different timezones. So, by that alone. Sleep is a luxury he did not have. He has been at it for six months. Then tomorrow he had to travel to one of his countries and oversee the process of an experimental weapon.

This night in particular did not seem any different. Brendan was in his office that was located in Jericho City. On the other side of the World from Hoenn. Sitting at his desk and on his computer, inputing data of the results of a previously completed Class A mission. Afterwards, He would then have to input more data that consisted of newly discovered information of some legendary Pokemon. And then, after that he would have to read over several proposals that needed his approval and become missions so that several of his underlings can go and research. So, yeah, Looks like sleep isn't on his schedule tonight.

"Ok sir. I'm heading out for the night, please try not to stay too late in your office." Brendan's receptionist had told him.

"Alright then, goodnight and I'll see you tomorrow." Brendan had said without taking his eyes off his computer screen. His receptionist proceeded to take her leave.

Hours passed, of course Brendan did not notice due to his work. But then his work cell phone began to beep. And for the first time in what seemed like ages, Brendan looked away from his computer screen. He took his phone out from it's pouch which rested next to him on his desk and opened it. It was a text message from May. Brendan looked at his clock. It was three A.M. Wow, three A.M? Brendan then calculated the timezone differences, and in fact, it was actually only eight P.M in Littleroot Town.

_**Hey Brendan I just wanted to tell you to lay off and relax, I know you're still up. Your work isn't going anywhere. Get some sleep!! You really need it.**_

_**Luv you and hope to see you soon**_

_**May**_

Brendan just looked at the message and smiled. For once, he was going to listen to May. He only had two more proposals to look over. He could do it tomorrow night. He then saved his process and shut down his computer. Grabbed his laptop carrying case and placed it over his left shoulder. And grabbed his phone and before he left his office. He did his nightly look over the Jericho City skyline. A beautiful view of the city always calmed him and kept him inspired to go that extra mile. Now he has another thing that kept him going.

_

* * *

_

_**And, there you have it. I hope you enjoyed this one as I really did enjoy writing this one.**_

_**and a forewarning. Next week will be my last contribution as it is the last oneshot I had written and saved. So, the story will no longer be updated on a weekly basis starting next week after next chapter.**_

_**So, I really need to know from you guys. Should I just end it next week or would you want to see new oneshots from me?**_

_**Think about it.**_

_**later.  
**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hello everyone Yet again!**_

_**Well, this is it, the last one I have saved, as well as the last one I have written.**_

_**Some minor tidbits about this one is this was written before the G/S/C character had an "official" name, so I just used the name the anime used for the Pokemon Chronicles series. Though, I must admit Ethan sounds a lot better.**_

_**Another important tidbit, as this is, of course, another songfic. However, I highly recommend you to listen to the song as you read this.**_

_**The song in question is "****Let Me Kiss You Now (And I'll Fade Away)" by Plushgun. Ths music video is also the inspiration for the oneshot as well.**_

* * *

Brendan never saw himself as a hopeless romantic. Nor has he ever really considered himself a romantic person in general. Yet, take one good look at him and what he does for a living and your mind will more than likely think hopeless romantic. Brendan Birch, twenty-two years old. Occupation; singer/songwriter. That's right, this young man, here, played in a rock band.

But, don't be fooled by that, even though he was indeed in a band, they are a relativity small indie band with only a small cult following, as opposed to the larger bands who sellout big arenas with thousands of screaming fans yelling out his name. That was the goal, of course, as is with most bands. Brendan, however, grew to like playing in small clubs. He felt it more intimate and private. It also made him appreciate the struggle to getting big, and what it meant once he and his band got there.

Back to the romantic part. It's really nothing, just, at his age many people would have assumed that he would only write cheesy love songs to past lovers. Which, in fact, was not the case. In face, he wrote more of his struggles to finding that one that he could settle down with. Of course, people love to misread his lyrics as they are a cry for love to certain someone. Totally not the case.

Tonight did not seem any different than any other night on the road. They were currently on tour of the Hoenn Region and has just finished their performance at a small club in Petalburg City. After every performance, they like to hit the local bar and just unwind, chat with the locals, fans, and possibly pick up some girls.

Brendan was looking at himself in the mirror in the mens restroom in the local bar where they had chosen to hang out for the night. Brendan already had several drinks and was starting to feel a bit buzzed. He splashed himself in the face with some cold water. A failed attempt to sober him up so that this doesn't turn into one of those embarrassing nights he's had before with his band. "What am I doing here?" He asked himself in the mirror as he wiped his face dry and checked himself one more time. Short jet black hair with a single strain sticking up, Ruby Red eyes(not from the alcohol, mind you) wearing a large black denim jacket, with dark blue jeans. Everything seemed to check out. So he went back into the large, loud and crowded bar.

"Hallelujah!! You're still with us! I thought you passed out in the bathroom." Yelled his band mate from across the bar. The young man, one year his senior, wore a dark brown blazer, with a burgundy scarf around his neck and pale blue jeans. His, also, jet black hair was longer than Brendan's with it slicked back behind his head, with several small strands hanging over his face with golden yellow eyes that looked so cold. He turned back towards the bar and picked up a small shot glass filled with a pale yellow liquid and gulped it down. "You're falling way behind! Look, even Lucas has had more than you."

"Shut it Jimmy, I'm only drinking beer, that's why." the Younger boy sitting next to Jimmy commented. One year younger than Brendan. He has had less drinking experience than both Brendan and Jimmy, and has not quite "graduated" to hard liquor just yet. At least, according to Jimmy. He wore a gray blazer with some black jeans, and a small top hat covering his very untidy black hair.

"Heh, whatever..." Brendan sat back down at the bar next to Jimmy and ordered another drink, rum and cola, it was the only drink that he liked because it tasted the least like alcohol. Some time passed, all three band mates chatted amongst themselves about their next gig, band duties in general, and even the ongoing Pokemon Battle World Championships.

"Dude, I'm telling you. The Hero is going to take it all!" Jimmy exclaimed, getting a little loud. A sure sign of intoxication.

"The Hero's strategy, if you call it that, is a joke! He only relies on power alone! You can't win the World Championship with just brute force." Lucas shot back at Jimmy. "I think Zackat is going to take it all. He's got it all covered, Strength, Speed, and Strategy."

"Whatever." Jimmy replied, taking another shot. "What about you, Brendan?"

Brendan looked over to Jimmy and Lucas who were both looking at them. Brendan noticed on the bar in front of them that there were seven empty shot glasses in front of Jimmy, and ten empty bottles of light beer in front of Lucas, both of their faces were red which only meant that perhaps it was time to go. But Brendan still answered as best a she could, as he, himself, had six rum and cola's. "I think it's going to be Jack..."

"Jack Jamba?" Jimmy replied.

"Yeah, he seems like he's got everything down to a science."

Both Jimmy and Lucas both looked at Brendan for a minute, then both started laughing. It was a good thing Brendan was not an angry drunk, for he would have slapped both of them right then and there. Brendan was about to get up and leave, but then Jimmy grabbed him and brought him closer to him.

"Dude, three hotties at the booth right behind us." Jimmy whispered to Brendan. Brendan looked behind him and at the booth he was talking about, and sure enough, to the best of Brendan's blurred vision, there were three attractive looking girls at the booth. One that especially caught his eye was the one in the middle. Chestnut brown hair that split down to two and to her shoulders. A Peach colored jacket covered most of her upper body as well as a gray skirt and long black boots that went up to her knees. Her sapphire blue eyes shined, even in the dimly lit bar as she looked up and caught a glimpse of Brendan looking at her as they looked into each others eyes.

Perhaps it was the alcohol, but Brendan felt something when he looked into her eyes. A warm and comforting feeling. She smiled at Brendan, and Brendan smiled back. She then turned away with a hint of red in her face. Brendan looked back at Jimmy with a huge grin on his face. "Alright, that look on your face says it all!"

"What?" Brendan snapped back to earth.

"I saw that look you just had, let's go and talk to them. There's one for each of us!" Jimmy said excitedly while nudging Lucas.

"Alright fine!" Lucas gave in. "But, I call the one on the right." Lucas added quickly while still looking at his choice, she had straight dark blue shoulder length hair that was mostly hidden by a white beanie with a Pink Pokeball symbol on it. A large black Winter coat covered her whole body except for her legs, that were, as well as the other girls, covered with long boots.

"Ok, ok, that's cool." Jimmy said. "Then I call..." Before Jimmy could finish, Brendan shot out in a hurriedly tone.

"I call the one in the middle!" Brendan said quickly which caught Jimmy by surprise.

"Wha... Hold on!" Jimmy complained. "I saw them first! I should get first dibs."

"You're only the drummer." Lucas said as he got up out from his seat. "And Drummers always get last dibs."

That comment hit a serious blow to Jimmy's pride. Brendan then also got up and patted Jimmy on the back. "Sorry man, those were harsh words, but there is some truth to them." Brendan grinned and walked with Lucas to the booth.

"Fine! I was going to call the one on the left anyways!" Jimmy yelled as he got up and hurried to catch up with both Brendan and Lucas. As they got closer to the booth, the girls began to notice them. "Why, hello there, ladies." Jimmy said slyly to the three girls who, in return, just giggled at them.

"Why hello there yourselves." The girl on the left side spoke back in the sly tone Jimmy had used. The girl's dark brown hair flowed from the back of her head down to just past her shoulders and even curved back upwards. Her bangs were curved over her forehead. She wore a long sleeved shirt which was covered with dark blue overalls that went down to her knees. Unlike the other two girls, she wore simple dark brown shoes with long black socks that rode up to her knees. "What brings you guys up to our end of the bar?"

"Why, we all thought to ourselves_ 'why would these lovely ladies here be sitting all alone by themselves_? ' and we just figured we'd come and keep you some company." Jimmy smoothly said. If there was anything Jimmy could do well besides drumming, it was talking to the ladies.

All three girls continued to laugh. It was cheesy, but found it rather charming. "Well then, just who are you going to keep company, Mr...?"

"Oh!" Jimmy snapped. "How rude of me, my name is Jimmy, this fine young man to my right is Lucas, and this handsome young devil to my left is Brendan." Jimmy finished. Nudging both boys to say something to further the conversation. Both said their hellos and waved their hands.

"Hi, my names is Marina." The one on the left had spoken, extending her hand for Jimmy to grab and shake.

"And my name is Dawn." The young girl on the right had spoke. Extending her hand out and Lucas shook it. With a smile on his face.

"Pleased to meet your acquaintance, Miss Dawn." Lucas said. "Would you like to come with me and have a drink at the bar and we could talk there?"

"Sure." Dawn replied, a smile in reaction to Lucas' as she got up and followed Lucas back to the bar.

"How about you?" Jimmy said to Marina, his hand still intertwined with hers.

"Oh, I don't know, I can't leave my friend..." Marina didn't finish as she looked over at her friend, whom, she was smiling at Brendan, while he smiled back. "Ok. I think we should go to another table and let these two get better acquainted." She finished and got up to follow Jimmy to a table at another end of the bar.

Both Brendan and the girl just stood there, looking at each other for a while before Brendan decided to take a seat at the booth with her. "I suppose that just leaves us." Brendan remarked.

"I guess so." The girl said. Fixing her eyes only on the drink in front of her, while taking glances back at Brendan.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I never got you name." Brendan commented.

"Oh, my name is May." She replied meekly.

"Pleased to meet you May, as you may know, my name is Brendan." Brendan said while extending his hand out for May to grab and shake it, which she did.

"Pleased to meet you too." may replied back with a smile on her face. Brendan noticed that she seemed rather distant. Perhaps she's a shy one, which means Brendan would have to break her out of shell.

"So, tell me, what brings you ladies here to the bar?" Brendan asked.

"You know, we just kinda wanted to go out." May took her time to answer. "How about you?"

"Just trying to relax after a productive night." Brendan said simply, taking another sip of his drink.

"Productive?" may asked, curious.

"Performance, we're a rock band." Brendan said. "I sing and play guitar, Lucas plays bass, and Jimmy is the drummer."

"Oh?" May said, now interested. "What's your band's name?"

"_The Forgotten Heroes'_" Brendan replied.

"Whys that?" She continued to ask questions.

"Just something we came up with back in high school." Brendan said, looking into his drink. "We were never the popular kids in school, nor were we even known, to be honest." he continued. "All of our accomplishments were always overshadowed by the more popular kids and their accomplishments. It got annoying, and we'd always say even if we were given our own story, it still wouldn't be told." Brendan realizing that the last part of the story didn't make much sense. Meaning he was probably drunk.

As time went on, all three couples were getting comfortable with each other. Jimmy and Marina were dancing next to the jukebox, gaining a small crowd. Dawn and Lucas were still sitting at the bar laughing and munching on some pretzels. Brendan and May were still at the booth still deep in conversation.

"Ok, honestly, I just broke up with my boyfriend." May finally told Brendan the truth. A little drunk herself "Marina and Dawn are my friends from college, and wanted me to come to the bar with them tonight to forget about him and just have a good time and meet some new people." May said, finishing another drink she had.

"and do you feel as though you've done that tonight?" Brendan asked.

"Yeah, I suppose so." May said. Taking a long look at Brendan. "How about yourself? What's your love life like?"

Brendan just sat there looking at his glass. "I've tried, it just never worked out. Also, being in a band and traveling isn't too helpful as well." He continued "Perhaps when it's all said and done, i'll settle down with someone." He finished, taking a big gulp of the rest of what would appear to be his eighth glass of rum and cola. It was then he heard in the distance.

"Alright, This is the last call! We're closing in ten minutes!!" The bartender yelled to everyone at the bar. Brendan looked at his cell phone to see the time. It was 3:50 AM. Damn it was late. Several people in the bar were leaving, while some people stayed and ordered one more drink. Jimmy, however, placed another coin in the jukebox and played one more song to dance to with Marina.

It was then Brendan had a spur of the moment thought. He grabbed May by the hand and led her to the area where Jimmy and Marina were dancing. "Come on, lets dance."

"What?" May said, obviously shocked.

"We'll just make this meeting we had memorable." Brendan said as he pulled May closer to him and had her in a waltz position. May then blushed at this, but followed along with him. As they danced with Jimmy and Marina, Lucas and Dawn were just still sitting at the bar, smiling at the two couples as they hopped around the dance floor, all four of them seemed drunk.

May seemed to have been having a good time, as she laughed as Brenden twirled her around. Then it happened. May quickly covered her mouth and pushed Brendan out the way and ran to the bathroom. Guess the alcohol finally caught up with her.

After the incident all three couples decided to walk out into the streets. Good thing they all lived rather close to the small bar. The boys walked the girls home to make sure they made it safely, which they did, Jimmy said goodbye to Marina, Lucas hugged Dawn and she gave him a kiss on the cheek as they walked back in. May was just standing with Brenden as they looked at each other.

"I'm sorry about the dance" Brendan said, feeling guilty for causing her to throw up. "If there's anything I can do to make it up to you..." Brendan didn't finish as May shushed him with a smile.

"There is one thing." she said as she stood in front of Brendan. Brendan took the hint and began to close in on May for a kiss. Despite he felt her face getting closer to his, he also felt that she was getting further away. Like she was fading away. Then, nothing.

"Holy crap!" Jimmy yelled as he saw Brendan pass out in front of May as his body collapsed besides her.

Brendan awoke late the next day with a bad headache. Not knowing much of what happened last night, nor, why he was back in his hotel room. What he could remember, though, was a beautiful young girl named May. He then looked around and it seemed like both Lucas and Jimmy were also still sleeping. But then Lucas woke up and looked around and saw Brendan. "Morning." was all Lucas said

"Ugh, not so loud" Brendan commented back, a pretty bad hangover he was having. "Man, what happened?'

"You passed out last night." Lucas said. "We were walking some girls we met from the bar home last night, and the girl you were with tried to kiss you and you just fell over." he finished. "Heh, it was kinda funny."

"Oh, did we get some numbers?" Brendan asked.

"Dunno." Lucas replied. "I can't think straight right now." Lucas continued as he laid back down.

"Ugh, Shut the hell up you two! It's too early for you guys to be telling each other your life stories!" Jimmy yelled from across the room, still in his sleeping position, obviously still hung over as well.

Brendan slowly turned to his side and grabbed his cell phone out of his pocket to check the time. It was actually Two in the afternoon. Brendan knew that nothing was going to be done today so he just put his phone back into his pants and went back to sleep off the hangover.

The next day, all three friends loaded their van with their music equipment. Getting ready to get to their next gig. It seemed that neither of them got a number from the girls, and they had a schedule to keep. So they left town.

Jimmy kept on heckling Brendan about his failure to seal the deal that night, but then Lucas would get on Jimmy, because at least Lucas got a kiss from his date. Brendan, however, did not listen to any of them. The image of May just stayed in his head. As time went on, his memory of that night got better and remembered more of what happened. He then got his notebook and began writing.

More time went as they toured more regions. Brendan wrote more lyrics for more songs, and he'd practice them with the group. Still with her on his mind. It wasn't until a year later where he'd finally play a gig in Petalburg City again. This time, they were a much bigger band than last year, in a bigger venue.

"Thank you all for coming." Brendan said on stage, guitar in his hand, sweaty from the stage lights that were in his face for about an hour or so. "This will be our last song tonight, which is kind of special." The crowd began to cheer as Brendan went on. "I wrote this song about last year when I came to Petalburgh and after a gig, I went to a bar and found what I thought, was the most beautiful girl I have ever seen."

All the females in the crowd started to scream loud. One girl in particular, was dead silent upon hearing this. "You know who you are, and if you're in the crowd tonight, this one is for you." Brendan said as he made adjustments. The silent girl just looked at the stage, a large smile on her face.

'_I know that it's too late  
But it's the final dance  
'Cause playing all these games  
Is just a time, to waste_

_As soon as I met you  
It all began to fade  
So let me kiss you now,  
and I'll fade away_

_You say you should be free  
I know you said that once  
Just tell me it'd be me  
If you ever break that thought_

_'Cause I like you  
Yeah, I like you  
So I wrote this song  
Now let me know _

_then I will move along_

_Ba ba-da da  
Da dada da  
Da da dada da  
Da dada da  
Da, da-da  
Ba-da-da  
Da da da-da da  
Ba da-da da da-da da-da_

_Just find me a place  
Where we can drift away  
Instead of living life  
Like it was yesterday_

_'Cause dreams like these  
They always seem  
To make me wait  
So life can laugh at me for one more day_

_Maybe 'cause our moment  
Just came and went  
I'll still write these songs  
Because I like to vent_

_And maybe come tomorrow  
We'll forget I sent  
All my thoughts of you  
In binary_

_'Cause all my memories  
Are just a single frame  
If we could take a picture  
Of just one more day_

_Let it be today  
And maybe I'll say  
Let me kiss you now  
And I'll fade away...'_

_Ba ba-da da  
Da dada da  
Da da dada da  
Da dada da  
Da, da-da  
Ba-da-da  
Da da da-da da  
Ba da-da da da-da da-da_

_Let me kiss you now  
and I'll fade away._

The crowd went in an uproar of approval. Screaming female fans were extending their hands towards the stage saying 'love me!' Brendan just smiled as he looked more into the crowd, and he saw her. She was in the distance, with a big smile on her face, and tears from her eyes. They just stood there, looking at each other, it took Lucas to pull Brendan off the stage before he snapped back to earth.

"So much for me trying not to be a hopeless romantic." He said to Lucas.

Lucas just laughed. "Well, I suppose everyone has a reason. Right?"

"Yeah." Brendan finished. "I'm thinking the bar tonight. You down?"

Lucas just laughed again. "Of course."

"Perfect." Brendan simply said. With the hopes of seeing her again.

_

* * *

_

_**And there you have it.**_

_**Not as long as my previous one, in retrospect, I should have uploaded the last one this week and this one last week, but, eh, what the hell?**_

_**That's it for now. This will no longer be updated weekly as I have to write all new ones from scratch. I don't know how long they will take, as inspiration comes and goes rather quickly.**_

_**Hope you enjoyed some of these as I enjoyed writing them (when they were relevant).**_

_**I also hope that these oneshots inspired somebody out there to write something related to Hoennshipping as I was way back when and I really hope to have a new one up sooner rather than later.**_

_**Peace  
**_


End file.
